A whole new world
by FreddysNightmare1984
Summary: a young Secret Saturdays fan finds herself in the SS world!now Lina must aid the Saturdays in their hunt for Kur and their battle against Argost.but how can an ordinary 11 1/2 year old girl help them? COMPLETE!
1. The arrival

**hi everyone, this is my first Secret Saturdays fanfic, WHOO! i LOVE the SS, and i've been wanting to post a story for this category for a long time, and now i finally have. and i'm pretty sure this is the only SS fanfic that involves a SS fan. so hope y'all like it, and i'm hoping to have chapter 2 up soon if you like this story. peace out!**

**_DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything from The secret Saturdays, i only own Lina(me), and the plot of this story. THAT BE IT!_

* * *

**I sighed as i ran home form school on that fateful day. I had to get home before it came on, i _had_ to! The secret Saturdays was my favorite show ever, and i never missed an episode. As i turned the corner, a light rain started falling. "oh man, i do _not_ have time for this!" i yelled as i ran across the street to get to my house. I was halfway across when the rain started falling harder, and a bolt of lightning struck right beside me, singing the sidewalk. Suddenly, lightning started striking all around me, and before i could even scream, intense pain shot through my body and everything went black…

i groaned and sat up, looking around. Something was different, and i couldn't figure out what. Everything seemed… strange. Everything was more colorful and… different somehow. I stood up and looked down at my hands. I yelled and jumped back, falling against something… furry?

"what the…?" i looked up and screamed, jumping back and falling to the ground. Fiskerton was standing over me, looking at me. i felt my heart beat faster.

"it's ok, he won't hurt you". i turned and saw Zak standing behind me. i jumped up and backed away.  
"ok, i must be dreaming. Yeah, that's it. i'm dreaming, and my brother will be waking me up any second now". Zak shook his head.

"uh, no, you're awake. I'm Zak. Are you ok?" i shook my head.

"_no_, i'm not ok! I have no idea how i got here, and… i'm so confused". I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but i ignored it. no way was i going to cry, no way. I'm almost 12 years old, and 12 year olds don't cry. I just had to take a second and sort things out. Just then, something flew down close to my head. I screamed and jumped back again.

"it's ok, she won't hurt you either" Zak said. I was about to ask what he meant when Zon landed in front of me. i smiled.

"oh, it's just you". Zak gave me a strange look, but i pretended not to notice. "uh, i'm Lina. Sorry that i'm freaking out, it's just…" i hesitated.

"it's just what?" Zak asked. I sighed.

"well, you'll probably think i'm crazy if i told you". Zak smiled.

"i think i can handle it. believe me, i've faced things a _lot_ crazier then you". i sighed.

"i know".

"what do you mean?" i bit my lip.

"well, let's just say that… i know you, but you don't know me". Zak laughed.

"you don't know me".

"i know you're Zak Saturday". He stopped laughing and frowned.  
"uh, i told you that". i smirked.

"you never told me your last name is Saturday".

"ooh!" Fiskerton said. Zak gasped.

"hey, how'd you know that?!" i laughed.

"oh, i know a _lot_ more then that". I started counting things on my fingers. "i know about Kur, and Argost, and the secret scientists, and…"  
"ok, i get it!" Zak said. He stared at me with his mouth open.

"close your mouth dude, you'll catch flies".

* * *

WELL?! i know, it's not that good, but IT WILL GET BETTER, i promise!! but we have to get introductions and explinations out of the way. but please let me know if it sucks, because i'll delete it REAL fast. peace out, and don't forget to review!

-FreddysNightmare1984


	2. Meeting the Saturdays

**hi everyone, i'm back! and i've got great news; i got a really high grade on my TABE test today, and i'm so excited that i just had to celebrate, so i'm posting chapter 2 for you! YAY!! anywho, hope you like it, and don't forget to review.**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own the Secret Saturdays, i only own Lina and the plot of this story**

* * *

_LAST TIME..._

_Zak smiled. "i think i can handle it. believe me, i've faced things a lot crazier then you". i sighed. "i know". "what do you mean?" i bit my lip. "well, let's just say that… i know you, but you don't know me". Zak laughed. "you don't know me". "i know you're Zak Saturday". He stopped laughing and frowned. "uh, i told you that". i smirked. "you never told me your last name is Saturday". "ooh!" Fiskerton said. Zak gasped. "hey, how'd you know that?!" i laughed. "oh, i know a lot more then that". I started counting things on my fingers. "i know about Kur, and Argost, and the secret scientists, and…" "ok, i get it!" Zak said. He stared at me with his mouth open. "close your mouth dude, you'll catch flies".

* * *

_**_Chapter 2_**

**_Meeting the Saturdays_**

Zak shook his head. "i don't understand. How can you know all this?" i sighed. I hated to say anything, but i guess i had to.  
"well, it's like this…" but before i could finish, a laser blast hit my arm. I screamed and saw Leonidas Van Rook flying above me. "hey you jerk!" i yelled. "i always wanted to do that" i mumbled.

"Lina!" Zak yelled, grabbing my arm. I cried out in pain. "ow, watch it!"

"sorry" he said. "come on, we've got to get you to my parents". He started leading me away, but stopped. "uh, you don't, by any chance, happen to know…?"

"Doc and Drew Saturday" i recited, already knowing what he was going to ask. He nodded.  
"right". As we ran, i could see Van Rook flying above us.

"uh, in case you didn't notice, VAN ROOK'S FOLLOWING US!" i yelled.

"i _know_, i'm trying to think of something!" Zak yelled. Just then, i noticed that Fiskerton wasn't with us.  
"uh, Zak?"

"what?"  
"where's Fiskerton?" Zak stopped and looked around. Suddenly, Fisk ran past us, Van Rook after him. "well, that explains that" i mumbled. Zak smiled.

"he's leading Van Rook away from us. Come on, let's keep going before Van Rook decides to stop following Fisk". I nodded, and i could just make out the airship through the trees.

"uh, what's the airship doing in the woods?"

"well we couldn't just park it out in the open". I sighed.

"where are we anyway?"

"Russia. We're researching a cryptid that's sort of like bigfoot". I nodded.

"oh. So that explains why Van Rook is here". when we got to the airship, the ramp came down, and i could see Doc, Drew, and Doyle standing inside.

"Zak, who is…?"

"no time dad, let's just get out of here! Van Rook's probably not far away". Drew looked surprised.

"Van Rook, what…?" Fiskerton ran onto the ship just then, panting and out of breath. I could see Van Rook in the distance flying away from us.

_"i wonder where he's going"_ i thought. I turned and saw that everyone was staring at me now. I blushed. "uh, hi".  
"Zak, who is this?" Doc asked.  
"my name's Lina, Lina Myers" i said before Zak could say anything.

"i just met her dad. She… she knows about us" Zak said.  
"what do you mean?" Drew asked. Everyone looked at me again.

"uh, i kinda know all about you guys. I know about cryptids, and Kur, and Argost, and i know that you guys are trying to get to Kur before Argost so he can't take over the world". I said that all without taking a breath, and i sat there as they took in what i'd said.  
"how do you know all that?" Doc asked. i sighed.

_"leave it to Doc to be suspicious"_ i thought. "it… it's complicated. But i'm not exactly from here".

"i'll say" Zak mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"anyway, i was walking home from school today, and it started raining. Then i think i must've gotten struck by lighting or something, and i woke up here". Doc and Drew glanced at eachother, and i could tell they didn't believe me. "ok, don't believe me, that's cool".

"it _could_ be true" Drew said. "i've heard of people being able to cross over into other dimensions. However, none of them were ever seen again. So i've heard". My jaw dropped.  
"what? You mean i might be stuck here?" i sighed and felt tears welling up in my eyes again, but i forced myself not to cry. No way was i going to cry in front of the secret Saturdays! "so i guess you're going to kick me out, huh?" Drew shook her head.

"no, of course not. You can stay with us for a few days, ok? And you can tell us more about what you know". I smiled.

"yay!" everyone looked at me like i was crazy, and i blushed. I sat down in a nearby chair and sank back into the seat. "yay" i mumbled to myself.

* * *

**WELL?! i can't believe people like this story so far, and i'm _SO_ glad! be on the lookout for chapter 3, and REVIEW!!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	3. First mission

**greetings everyone! i'm back with chapter 3. i personally don't like this chapter much, but i hope it'll satisfy y'all till chapter 4. enjoy! and by the way, i used two spanish words, "Gato", which i know means cat, and "Nopal", which is supposed to mean cactus. if that's wrong, PLEASE let me know, and tell me what the real spanish word for cactus is!**

* * *

Well, it's official; I've been living with the Saturdays for two weeks now, and let me just say, it isn't anything like i thought. For one thing, we all have to get up super early to do some "training". Which is really hard for me since i'm… well, sort of on the lazy side and usually don't wake up till about 10 am. So now i've had to start waking up at 6:30 in the morning to go through a training course with Zak and Doyle.

And training with those two is no picnic, considering the fact that their training courses are real tough for someone who isn't used to a lot of physical activity; someone like me.

"gee Lina, you're not very good at this" Zak said one morning after he pretty much kicked my butt in training. I glared at him.

"hey, easy on Lina Zak. She isn't used to this". I blushed when Doyle came to my defense. Suddenly an alarm sounded.

"come on guys!" Zak yelled, running into the house. Doyle and i followed. We ran into the main room where Doc and Drew were standing, looking at a map on one of their many large computer screens. "what do we got?" Zak asked.  
"there's a cryptid in Argentina that's been attacking villagers and killing their livestock" Doc explained.  
"looks like you're going on your first mission Lina" Drew said, smiling at me. i felt a knot in my stomach.

_"oh boy"_ i thought.  
"are you sure she should come with us?" Doc said. I frowned. I'd been there two weeks, and Doc still wasn't willing to accept the fact that i was on their side.  
"of course she should come" Drew said. I relaxed a little. Drew, Doyle, and Zak all seemed to accept me pretty quickly. Even Fisk, Komodo, and Zon liked me.

"ok, she can come" Doc said, looking at me. "but if anything happens…"

"nothing will happen dad" Zak said, grabbing my hand. "i'll keep an eye on her'. i looked at him.  
"excuse me?" he blushed and let go of my hand.

"c'mon guys, let's move" Doc said, and we all piled into the airship. I sat down nervously in a chair, my legs shaking slightly. Not only was i nervous about my first mission, but i had never really been one to like flying. Zak and Doyle sat on either side of me. Fisk came over to me and laid his big hand on my shoulder, mumbling something. I smiled.

"uh, thanks Fisk. I think". Zak looked at me.

"don't worry, i'm sure you'll be able to understand him sooner or later". I smiled and nodded.  
"yeah, i hope so". we flew pretty much in silence after that, with one of the other secret scientists occasionally contacting Doc and Drew for one reason or another. After about an hour, i was starting to fall asleep when we finally landed. 'it's about time" i mumbled. _"isn't something exciting supposed to happen now?"_ i thought. As soon as we exited the airship, a large green cat leaped at me. _"spoke too soon i guess!"_ i thought, screaming. My body was paralyzed with fear, and Doc jumped in front of me and punched the cat with his power glove. "wow, uh, thanks!" i blurted out. He turned to me.  
"don't mention it" he mumbled. I frowned. The way he sounded, he _really_ didn't want me to ever mention it. i sighed, and hurried after him. I glanced at the cat, who was just standing up, dazed. The cat was not only green, but it had long spikes protruding from it's body, almost like a porcupine.

"what kind of cryptid is that?" i asked, talking to no one in particular. Drew and Zak ran over to me.  
"it's a Nopal Gato" Drew said. i frowned.  
"Nopal Gato? um, English please?"

"it means Cactus Cat" Drew said. I nodded.

"oh, ok. Gotcha". Komodo and Fisk ran to us just then.

"mom, Komodo's hurt!" Zak cried.

"what happened?" i asked.

"that thing bit him" Zak said, looking worried. Doyle flew over to us with his jetpack.

"i'll take Komodo back to the airship" h said, picking up the reluctant lizard. I just stood there, not knowing what to do. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. I turned around and came face to face with…

"Van Rook!"

* * *

**GASP! Van Rook sure is popping up a lot, huh? hope y'all liked it, and don't forget to review! oh, and by the way, the green cat mentioned above is the same one from the episode "Cryptid vs. Cryptid". REVIEW! please?**


	4. WHAT?

**hey y'all, i'm back! did ya miss me, huh, did ya, DID YA?! sorry, that's the sugar talking, lol. anywho, here's chapter 4, with a twist i know you didn't see coming!!! i just thought up this idea today as i was typing this chapter, and i hope i didn't make a mistake by posting this. hope you enjoy, and REVIEW!! reviews are always nice. ok, i'll stop rambling so you can read.**

* * *

"Van Rook?! _again_? gosh, why are you following me?" i was really getting creeped out. He stepped closer to me.  
"they never told you?" i frowned.

"who never told me what?"

"your parents. They never told you were adopted?"

"_what_?!" i yelled. This dude was seriously tripping. "what are you talking about, i'm not adopted!" Van Rook chuckled.

"oh no?" he held a piece of paper out to me. "read this" i hesitantly took the paper from him and read it. it was a birth certificate for a baby girl;

_Name: Galina Van Rook_

_Date of birth: January 27th, 1998_

_Gender: female_

_Country of birth: Russia_

_Father: Leonidas Van Rook_

_Mother: Calista Van Rook_

My jaw dropped when i saw the photo of the baby at the bottom of the page. I had seen the baby before many times… in all my baby pictures. I screamed and threw the paper away from me as though it had just bitten me. i looked at Van Rook, and i felt like i was going to throw up. My legs were trembling as Van Rook stepped closer to me.

"come now my dear Galina" he said. "aren't you going to say hello to your father?" i shook my head and stepped back.

"_no_, it's not true! It's _impossible_! You're not my dad, you _can't_ be!" he chuckled.

"oh, but i am!" he sighed. "i've been hoping you'd come back for 11 years now".

I shook my head.

"you're lying, it's not true!"

he nodded.

"but it is!"

i glared at him. "oh yeah? If it is, then how come i'm not from here, huh? I'm not even from this _world_, so how can i be your daughter?" Van Rook sighed.

"it was not long after you were born" he said. "i didn't know anything about raising a child, and i was never a very good father anyway. I was gone most of them time and always had to leave you with a babysitter i didn't even trust. But they were cheap, so i hired them. anyway, i finally decided that it was just too much trouble to have a baby. So i decided that you would be adopted. But the people who came to see you were never the right ones. I didn't trust any of them. but then i heard that one of the secret scientists had developed a teleportation device, a device so powerful that it could project portals into different dimensions. So i took you to them and had you sent away, to another world. I knew that you would have a better life there. A better life then i could've ever given you".  
by the time he was done, he sounded like he was on the verge of tears, and i wasn't too far from crying either.  
"b-but the secret scientists hate you, why would they…?"

"if someone is desperate enough for money, they'll do just about anything" Van Rook said. I felt sick, and my legs were shaking.

_"where are the Saturdays?!"_ i thought, turning around. They were all standing there, and had heard the whole thing. I started to run to them, but Van Rook grabbed my arm.

"you're coming with me Galina!" he yelled, and he started dragging me away.

"_no_, i'm not going with you!" i screamed. Just then, the claw hit Van Rook, causing him to fall back and let go of me.

"Lina, come on!" Zak yelled. I didn't need to be told twice. I turned and ran like a bat out of… well, you know. I ran to the Saturdays, and we all got in the airship and flew away. I collapsed in a chair, my heart bating fast, tears streaming down my face. Zak put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Lina?" i looked at him, and couldn't help myself. I threw my arms around him, pulling him into a hug. My world had just turned upside down, and i wasn't sure about anything anymore. But i did know one thing; i would _never_ join Van Rook, father or not.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!! didn't see _THAT_ coming did ya?! no, i didn't think so, lol. well, what do you think, was that a good idea or not? and please be honest, becasue i'm starting to get skeptical myself about this whole "Van Rook is Lina's father" thing. well, hope you liked it, and there's going to be hints of ZakxLina from here on throughout the story. so be on the lookout for chapter 5, and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	5. Bonding

**hey everyone, i'm back! so, here's chapter 5, and there's a LOT of ZakxLina moments in this chapter. i know i said there was going to be an explination about Lina's mom, but i wanted to get this chapter out of the way first. so anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

I was laying on my bed, throwing a rubber ball against the ceiling. It was a few hours after my confrontation with Van Rook, and i'd been laying there ever since we got back from Argentina. I was so confused, and i felt so helpless. How much more of my life was a lie? I felt tears welling up in my eyes, and before i could stop them, they started falling down my face. Someone knocked on the door just then, and I rolled onto my side, pretending to be asleep. I heard the door open and close, and someone walked over to me. i shut my eyes, hoping that whoever had come in here would turn and leave. But they didn't. i felt their hand on my shoulder, and i jumped and sat up. "ok, who…!"

"relax, it's just me!" i breathed a sigh of relief.

"Zak, don't do that!" he laughed.

"sorry, i just wanted to… uh, make sure you're ok". I nodded, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

"yep, i'm fine". He shook his head.

"come on Lina, i know you aren't fine. I wouldn't be if that happened to me". i sighed.

"ok, so i'm _not_ fine, but i'll get over it. i just need time". I felt tears coming again, and i turned away from Zak.

"look, i'm really sorry about all this" he mumbled. I looked at him.

"why are _you_ sorry? you didn't do anything". He nodded.

"i know, but… i just feel bad for you". i blushed.

"thanks". There was silence for a few more minutes.

"hey, i just remembered something" Zak said, making me jump. It had been so quiet that i'd almost forgotten that he was there.

"what?" i said. He looked at me.

"i got a new video game a few days before you got here. i, uh, sort of forgot about it". he blushed. "so, do you want to try it out?" i nodded.

"of course, i haven't played a video game since i got here. let's go!" we went into "the game room" as i called it, the room with the huge tv. Zak turned the tv on and handed me a video game controller. "so, what game is this?" i asked, curious about the video games in the Secret Saturdays' universe. Zak put the game in the console, and pushed the start button. I saw that it was a car racing game. "racing, cool! I'm going to _so_ kick your butt at this!" i said. Zak laughed.

"yeah right, i'm a _master_ at video games! watch and learn Lina". I rolled my eyes.

"sure, whatever". We played the game for about 15 minutes before i started to get hungry. "i'm hungry, you want something?" i asked. Zak nodded.

"sure". he paused the game, and i ran into the kitchen and made some popcorn. As i was opening the bag and pouring the popcorn in the bowl, someone came into the kitchen behind me.

"hey Lina". I blushed and turned around.

"uh, hi Doyle". He laughed and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl.

"what're you and Zak doing?" i blushed redder.

"um, just playing a video game". Doyle smirked.

"so you and Zak are getting pretty close, huh?" i looked at him.

"yeah, i guess" i said slowly. He laughed again. "what's so funny?" i asked. He sighed and shook his head.

"oh, nothing. just glad that you and Zak are getting along so well". I nodded.

"yeah, we are". I didn't really know what he found so funny about that, but i wasn't about to ask again. "i guess i'll see you later Doyle" i said, grabbing the bowl and turning to leave.

"he really likes you ya know". I stopped dead in my tracks, and wanted to say something, but i couldn't think of anything. So i just went down the hall back to the game room. Zak was there with Fisk, who'd apparently taken my place. I smiled. "wow, i'm gone two minutes and Fisk replaces me". Zak shook his head and Fisk handed me the controller, moving to sit behind me.

"i heard you talking to Doyle" Zak said. I nodded.

"oh?"

he smirked.

"so, how _is_ your boyfriend?"

"oh he's… wait, my _what_?!" i turned to Zak, who wasn't looking at me and just kept playing the video game.  
"c'mon Lina, i know you like Doyle". I grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at him.

"shut up!" i said, laughing. In a matter of seconds we were just sitting there throwing popcorn at eachother. childish i know, but hey, it was fun. By the time the bowl was nearly empty, Zak and i were collapsed on the floor in laughter. Our laughter died down after a minute, and we sat up and looked at eachother. It remained quiet for a few more seconds before Zak started laughing again. "what's so funny?" i asked. He reached toward me and pulled a piece of popcorn out of my hair. We looked at it, then at eachother, and burst out laughing again. I smiled. "thanks Zak. I feel a lot better now".

"no problem Lina. We're family, and we have to be there for eachother". I blushed as he put his hand over mine.

"yeah" i mumbled.

"family".

* * *

**well, how sweet was THAT?! i know it's probably really childish, but i _am_ kind of childish(i'm 17 and i watch the Secret Saturdays and Wow Wow Wubbzy). i don't think it gets any more childish then that. but i hope y'all liked it, and i hope it wasn't too ridiculous. and i also hope it showed hints of the feelings forming between Zak and Lina. by the way, check out the links to YouTube videos i put on my profile. they're really awesome vidoes! that reminds me, would anyone be willing to do some fanart for this fic? i would _totally_ do it myself, but i can't even draw decent stick figures! if no one wants to, that's fine, but if someone does want to, just PM me and i'll give you a description of Lina and the type of pics i want. thanx!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	6. Kumari Kandam

**hello all, i'm back! so sorry i haven't updated sooner, but my laptop's in the shop right now and i have to use my dad's computer. and i only come visit my dad on the weekends. so anywho, here's chapter 6! hope y'all like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: i _don't_ own the Secret Saturdays. i only own Lina**

* * *

"i can't believe you've been here for nearly three months" Drew said. i nodded. i was sitting at the vanity in Doc and Drew's room. Drew was standing behind me, brushing my long black hair while we talked. i really liked Drew a lot, and she often told me i was like the daughter she never had. which is why i suspected she wanted to do things like this; brushing my hair, talking about boys and clothes, stuff like that. not that i minded. i'd nver had a good relationship with my mom. she was always too busy for me, and nver had time to spend with me. i was always playing by myself when i was little, and i didn't have very many friends. i had one bff, Heather, but she moved away when i was 9. and my older sisiter Gwen was more like a mom then my mom. i frowned. i had to wonder, if i was Van Rook's daughter, then was Gwen really my sister? was she his daughter too, or was she my foster sister? i sighed.

"this is all so complicated" i muumbled.

"what was that Lina?" Drew asked. i shook my head.

"nothing". she smiled and set the brush on the counter. Doc came into the room just then, and i decided to leave. i was very uncomfortable around Doc, and i didn't want to be near him if i didn't have to be. i knew he didn't like me, and i just stayed away from him. i ran into Doyle on my way down the hall.

"whoa, where's the fire Lina?" he asked. i blushed.

"uh... uh..." darn it, i'd been having a hard time talking around Doyle lately, and i was getting sick of it.

"n-no fire Doyle" i mumbled, shaking my head. i slipped past him and ran into the kitchen. Fisk and Komodo were there. "hey guys" i said. Fisk saw me and picked me up, pulling me into a hug and saying something in that strange launguage of his. "hey Fisk, it's good to see you too!" i laughed. "but i can't breathe!" he mumbled something and put me down. i laughed again. "no wonder Fisk is my favorite" i thought. i heard someone come into the kitchen and turned around. it was Doc. i tensed up and started to leave, but he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Lina, we need to talk" he said. i sucked in my breath, but nodded. no way was i going to say no to him. _gulp!_

"uh, ok" i said, trying not to let my voice quiver, but it wasn't easy.

"you and Zak are getting close, aren't you?" he said. i fought the urge to roll my eyes. i kind of figured he wanted to talk to me about Zak.

"um, yeah. i guess so" i said. Doc sighed.

"i was afraid you'd say that". he turned me to face him. "look Lina, Zak is my son. my _only_ son".

_"yeah, i know"_ i thought.

"and i know that he likes you, a _lot_". Doc lowered his voice. "and if you ever hurt him in any way..." my eyes widened and i shook my head.

"what?! i'd _never_ hurt Zak! i'd never hurt anyone!" Doc narrowed his eyes at me, and i blushed. i hadn't meant to shout like that, but i'd just gotten carried away. he was about to say something when Drew, Zak, and Doyle ran to us.

"come on, we've got to go" Drew said. Doc and i followed them to the airship.

"where are we going?" i asked.

"Kumari Kandam" Drew said. Zak and Doyle sat on either side of me.

"cool, Lina will get to meet Ulraj" Zak said, smiling at me. i blushed and smiled back, still feeling a little uneasy about my conversation with Doc. after about half an hour, we came to Kamari Kandam.

"wow" i mumbled. "impressive".

"so what are we here for mom?" Zak asked Drew.

"we're not sure" Drew siad. "Ulraj only said that he needed our help". we landed on the small island across form the place where Kumari Kamdam had surfaced. then we all had to put on these wetsuit things and dive underwater.

"oh man, i hate the water" i groaned. when we finally got to the city, Ulraj and a few guards were waiting for us.

"hello Saturdays. i am so grateful that you were able to come" Ulraj said. then he noticed me standing beside Zak, and his eyes widened.

"who are you?" he asked. i smiled a little.

"uh, hi. i'm Lina".

"she's with us. long story" Zak said. i swear, Ulraj's jaw practically fell to the ground, and he stared at me for a few seconds. then he seemed to snap out of it, and turned to Doc and Drew.

"we are in desperate need of your help. we haven't been able to fish in nearly a week, and my people are starving" Ulraj said.

"what exactly is the problem?" i aksed. i got my answer when an earthquake started, and i was thrown against Zak. then i saw a giant squid-like creature coming right at us.

"_that_, my dear, is the problem" Ulraj said. "the kraken".

* * *

**LOL, Ulraj likes Lina!! i was watching the _King of Kumari Kandam_ episode, and when i saw Ulraj, i pictured him liking Lina, lol. although i don't know why. anywho, chapter 7 should be coming as soon as i get my beloved laptop back, which should be sommetime in the next few days. so i hope y'all enjoyed that, and please review!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	7. Kraken attack!

**hey y'all!!! i finally got my laptop back, so that means i can update sooner!!!!!!! anywho, here's chapter 7. hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review! abd by the way, i'm not sure how accurate my kraken information is. i found it on Wikipedia.**

* * *

"a kraken!? oh snap!" i yelled. i'd heard about krakens before, and they didn't seen like the kind of creature to be messed with. "what are we going to do?!" i didn't mean to, but i was sort of having a panic attack. i wasn't used to stuff like this other then watching it on tv. _"which is a lot safer!"_ i thought.

"we need to go somewhere safe so we can figure out a plan" Drew siad.

"we'll go to the palace dungeon" Ulraj said. "not the most pleasant part of Kumari Kamdam, but it's the safest place to go". we didn't need to be told twice. we followed Ulraj to the palace, which wasn't easy since the kraken kept slamming into the protective bubble that surrounded Kumari. that made it hard to run because we were knocked off balance with each blow, and i kept knocking into Zak, which was getting really annoying. once we got to the dungeon, which was empty except for us, Doc and Drew immediately started trying to figure out how to stop the kraken. i felt out of place all of a sudden, since i had no idea how i could possibly help the situation.

"ok, so what do we know about that squid thing?" Doyle asked.

"it's called a kraken" Doc explained. "they're most famous for reportedly attacking sailors ships back in the 1700s. they usually aren't very aggressive, and many people believe that they're only giant squids, and not anything dangerous".

"that one seems dangerous to me" Zak said.

"what're we going to do?" i asked.

"maybe i could try my powers. i'm sure i can communicate with it" Zak said confidently.

Drew shook her head. "i don't know Zak, this kraken seems very upset, and animals can be dangerous when emotionally unstable".

"can't we just kill it?" i said, finally daring to say something.

"no, that'd be foolish" Doc said. i sighed.

_"just a suggestion"_ i thought.

"what if Lina went with me?" Zak was saying. i looked at him.

"went where?"

"went with me to try to communicate with the kraken". he turned to Drew. "please mom? i wouldn't be going alone". Drew looked skeptical.

"i will go as well" Ulraj said. he'd been surprisingly quiet the whole time.

Drew sighed. "ok, get going. but if anything goes wrong, you three come back here, understand?" we nodded and Zak, Ulraj, and i ran back out into the streets of Kumari, which was total chaos. people, or rather, fish people, were running around screaming, hiding under or behind anything they could find.

"ok, so what's the plan?" i asked. Zak looked at me.

"uh, plan... right".

i frowned. "you don't have a plan do you?"

"nope".

i rolled my eyes. just then, one of the kraken's tentacles smashed through the dome. i screamed when the tentacle came right at me. i'd never screamed so hard in my life as it wrapped around my leg.

"Lina!" Zak and Ulraj yelled. I felt like I was on a roller coaster as I was lifted into the air.

_"oh man, can this get any worse?!"_ I thought. I felt sick as the kraken lifted me over it's mouth. "so this is how it ends?!" I yelled. Suddenly, the kraken stopped.

"hey, easy! It's ok". I felt my heart beat faster. That was Zak's voice!

"Zak?!" I yelled.

"easy kraken, you don't want to hurt her" Zak said. I looked at the kraken and noticed that its eyes were glowing an orange yellow color.

_"Zak's powers!"_ I thought. _"he must be getting through to it"_.

"just put her down, and it'll be ok. No one wants to hurt you" Zak continued, and it seemed to be working. The kraken started to slowly lower me to the ground, but at that moment something hit the kraken's tentacle, causing it to drop me. I screamed as I fell, and I landed on… something. "ow" I moaned, looking around.

"Lina!" Zak ran over to me. "Lina, are you all right?"

I nodded. "yeah, I'm ok. Where's Ulraj?"

"um, down here".

I gasped and looked down. The thing I'd landed on was Ulraj! "oops, sorry!" I shot to my feet and blushed. "sorry Ulraj" I mumbled. He got up and looked at me.

"it is all right". he smiled a little. "I didn't mind".

I couldn't help it; I giggled. _"that was strangely flattering"_ I thought, smiling. But then I remembered what had happened.

"Zak, you saved me!" I cried, hugging him. He blushed.

"uh, it was no problem Lina".

I pulled away and smiled. "ok, so what do we do about the kraken?"

Zak looked around. "uh…"

"hey guys, need any help?" we all looked up and saw Doyle flying above us with his jetpack.

"Doyle!" I cried, blushing. He landed beside us.

"so what's the plan?" he asked.

"we don't have one!" I cried, starting to feel worried again.

"look!" Ulraj said pointing. We all looked and saw that the kraken was swimming away.

"well that's weird". I mumbled. We all ran up to the glass and looked out, but the kraken was already gone.

"well maybe it's gone for good" Ulraj said.

I nodded. "yeah, hopefully". As we made our way back to the palace to get the others, Ulraj turned to me.

"perhaps we will meet again sometime Lina" he said. I smiled.

"yeah, maybe we will".

Zak glared at Ulraj and grabbed my hand. "well it's been fun, but we really should be going. Come on Lina". I sighed and followed after Zak. Once we got back to the dungeon, we all headed back to the airship. Once we got to the surface, I was relieved. After all, I'd always hated the water. Well, deep water anyway. When we got to the airship, I went into my room. Drew and I had renovated one of the rooms on the airship into a room fro me. I smiled as I sat on the edge of my bed.

_"this place is almost like a second house"_ I thought.

Zak came over to me just then. "I sure am glad that kraken's taken care of" I said.

He nodded. "yeah, me too. So…" I looked at the floor.

"so…" we sat in silence for a few minutes. We looked at eachother, and I felt my face heating up. We slowly leaned toward eachother. Closer, closer…

"Zak!" we both jumped, and I fell off the bed onto the floor. I groaned and sat up, looking toward the doorway.

Zak gasped. "_Wadi_?!"

* * *

**_GASP_, Wadi's there?! how'd she get there in the first place?! i wonder if she and Lina will get along? lol, as if we don't know the answer to that one already! anywho, hope y'all liked that, and _please_ review! reviews are what make the world go round(not really). but seriously, review please!!  
**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	8. Meeting Wadi

**hey y'all, sup? lol, anyway, here's chapter 8! hope you enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

"Wadi?! What are you doing here?" Zak asked. "how did you even get here?"

she shrugged. "I've been here for about an hour".

Zak shook his head. "no, I meant how'd you get _here_. as in, on this island?"

Wadi smiled. "my father had me flown here. He's going to be away on business for a while, but he said that I should stay with you and your family". Wadi looked at me for the first time. I was still sitting on the floor, but quickly stood up.

"so, who is this?" Wadi asked.

"I'm Lina. Lina Myers".

"i'm Wadi".

I forced a smile. But then I remembered that my real last name wasn't Myers. But I decided not to let Wadi know that.

"how long do you plan on staying here Wadi?" Zak asked, obviously sensing the tension.

She shrugged. "oh, I don' know. A few days, a week. Maybe even a month". Zak and I glanced at eachother. Drew came into the room just then, surprised to see Wadi. Once Wadi explained things again, Drew seemed almost happy about it.

"well of course you can stay with us, it'll be great".

She smiled at me. "I'm sure you and Lina will get along just fine". Wadi and I looked at eachother.

_"yeah right"_ I thought. Zak, Wadi, and I slowly left my room and went to the front of the ship. Doc and Drew were sitting in their seats, talking.

"are we going back home?" Zak asked, talking to no one in particular.

"yes" Doc and Drew said at the same time. Zak, Wadi, and I sat down in seats near Doyle. We all sat in silence for most of the flight, and by the time we got back to the house, it was totally dark outside.

"oh man, it's good to be home" I said, surprising myself. It hadn't occurred to me before that I'd started to call this place home. But I had, and I loved every second of my time here. As I made my way to my room, several thoughts were swirling around in my head, thoughts that had been pushed to the back of my mind until now; how had I gotten here in the first place? What was my purpose here? Did I even have one? And would I ever be able to get back home, to the real world? I sighed and shook my head.

_"this is all so complicating"_ I thought. I sat on the edge of my bed and thought about what had happened with Zak earlier. "or what almost had happened" I mumbled aloud. I felt my heart beat faster. I quickly changed into a pair of pajamas and went into the living room. It was dark, and I didn't bother to turn the light on. I sat down on the couch and froze. It wasn't the couch I was sitting on, it was…

"gee Lina, I knew you liked me, but I didn't know you liked me _this_ much".

I jumped. "oh god, I'm so sorry Doyle!" I shot to my feet and slowly moved to sit beside him. I was blushing like crazy, and had never been so embarrassed in my life. Doyle laughed.

"it's ok Lina, don't be embarrassed. It's normal for girls your age to have crushes on older guys".

My face got redder. "yeah, but…"

"hey, relax, ok? I'll never tell anyone, I promise. It'll be between us. deal?"

I sighed and nodded. "yeah, ok Doyle. deal".

He laughed again. "besides, I think you'd be much better off with Zak". I blushed again. I was about to say something when Doyle stood up.

"well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Lina". I nodded. "yeah, goodnight". I sighed and stretched out on the couch. Now that Wadi was here, there was no telling what would happen.

* * *

**lol, Lina sat on Doyle. that seemed so funny that i couldn't resist putting it in. so what do y'all think? there's going to be a rivalry between Lina and Wadi, which will be _real_ fun to write! so please review, and i hope you enjoyed! and, on a more serious note, let us all remember the brave men and women who risked their lives on 9/11 to save others. what a sad, tragic day for America. god bless America.**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	9. Enemies

**hey y'all, i'm back. wow, i'm posting chapters like nobody's business!! anyway, i hope you guys like this one, and please review!!!**

* * *

"Lina. Hey, Lina!"

I groaned and rolled onto my side.

"Lina!"

I felt someone pull my pillow away from me.

"_Lina_!"

I sighed and sat up. Zak was standing there, holding my pillow.

"do you mind telling me what you're doing waking me up at…" I looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "10:00 at night?"

he grabbed my arm. "c'mon, you need to see something". I rolled my eyes as he led me down the hall to the game room.

"what are we here for?" I asked as he sat down in a big chair. Fisk and Komodo were there too. Zak grabbed a remote and turned on the tv.

"you've never seen Weird World, have you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "uh, no. not really" I said slowly, having a feeling I knew what was coming.

"do you want to see it?" he said slowly. I nodded, forcing a smile.

"uh, sure". I sat between him and Fisk, and Zak pushed the start button. After about half an hour of the show, I was wide awake and _really_ wishing that the show was over.

Zak glanced over at me. "so what do you think?"

I looked at him. "uh, it's not really my thing Zak. I mean, it's' ok I guess, but…"

"yeah, I get it" he said, smiling at me. I smiled back. We sat there and stared at eachother for a few seconds, but I suddenly felt awkward and looked away. We looked at eachother again and before I knew it, we were leaning toward eachother, just like the night before. Closer… closer… wow, closer then before.

"what are you two doing?" we jumped and leaned away from eachother, looking toward the door. Wadi was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips, glaring at us. I sighed and smacked my hand against my forehead.

"you know Wadi, you have bad timing. I mean, _really_ bad timing" Zak said, and I nodded.

"yeah, what are you doing here anyway?"

Wadi looked at Zak, totally ignoring me. "what are you two doing?" she repeated.

"we're watching Weird World" Zak said.

Wadi stepped into the room. "and why wasn't I informed?"

I stood up. "because it's none of your business, that's why!"

Wadi glared at me. "I was not talking to you" she said.

"well _I'm_ talking to _you_ Wadi!" I snapped, trying not to get too loud. The last thing we needed was for Doc and Drew to know what we were doing in here. We kept arguing for about two more minutes before Zak got up and stood between us.

"uh, I don't know about you two, but I'm tired. I'm going to bed, goodnight". He smiled at me before he left. "goodnight Lina" he said.

I nodded, smiling back. "goodnight" I said, looking at Wadi. We glared at eachother again before leaving the room, going down opposite ends of the hall. I clenched my hands into fists. I'd never had an enemy before, but I was certain I had one now.

* * *

**oh, sounds like the war has already begun, lol. so what do you guys think of this one? this is actually one of my faves. so please review everyone, and keep watching for chapter 10, cause it's coming soon!!!!!!!!!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	10. Explanations

**hello all, i'm back!! sorry it took so long for me to update, but i've been really busy. plus i had writers block, which didn't help. anyway, this chapter finally gives some background on Lina's mom. enjoy!**

* * *

I was walking through the woods, more bored then ever. I was trying to think of something to do when I heard what sounded like a jet. I looked up, expecting to see either a jet, or Doyle. But it was neither one. It was someone with a jetpack, but it wasn't Doyle. It was some guy with dark hair. I frowned. "oh snap!" I cried, realizing who it was. Van Rook was the last person I wanted to see. I started running, but he landed right in front of me.

"I've been looking for you" he said. I glared at him. I started to walk past him, but he reached out and grabbed my arm. "we need to talk Galina" he said, a firm tone to his voice.

I hesitated, but I was curious to know what he meant. "what are you talking about?"

"don't you want to know about your family? your real family?"

_"no"_ I thought.

"don't you want to know about your mother?"

that made me change my mind. "yeah, I guess I do want to know".

"good" Van Rook said, and before I could say anything, he picked me up and flew up into the air. After about five minutes, he landed and put me down. My jaw dropped at what I saw in front of me. It was the biggest house I'd ever seen in my life. I looked at Van Rook.

"you live here?"

he nodded. "yes". I was confused.

_"how could the Saturdays not know about this if it's only five minutes away?"_ I thought, but I turned my attention back to Van Rook.

"come on Galina" he said, going into the large house. I rolled my eyes, following behind him.

_"why does he have to call me Galina?"_ I thought. _"real name or not, it's not what I prefer"_. Once we were inside, we went into one of the biggest living rooms I'd ever seen. That part of the house alone was as big as the airship. He sat down on a long couch, and I hesitantly sat beside him. "so, about my mom…?" I said, wanting to get the conversation over with. I was really uncomfortable there, and I didn't want to stay long.

"well, it was at college when I first met her. about the same time I met Drew Saturday".

I nodded. "yeah, I knew you and Drew used to date".

Van Rook looked surprised, but continued. "her name was Calista Ryan, and she was beautiful". He picked up a picture frame that was on one of the end tables and handed it to me. The picture was of Van Rook with a beautiful young woman. She had long light blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

"so this is…?" I could barely get the words out. "this is my mom?"

Van Rook nodded. "yes. I didn't know it back then, but she was the love of my life. She and Drew got along great, and the three of us were always together". He smiled slightly. "after Drew and I broke up, Calista was there for me, and helped me get over it. After a few months, we started dating. And then about a year later we got married". He looked right at me. "and then you were born". He sighed. "that was the most wonderful day of my life. Calista and I were so happy…" his voice trailed off, and he looked like he was trying not to cry. I swallowed, my heart beating faster. I took a deep breath and asked the question that had been plaguing me lately.

"where's my mom now?" he sighed and looked at me. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't want to tell me.

"your mother's gone Galina. She's dead".

I felt like someone had hit me in the stomach with a rock. "what?" I swallowed again. "how long has she been… gone?"

"she died a few months after you were born. I have no idea how. She was so healthy, I just don't understand…" I frowned. I could tell that he was really upset.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

He looked at me. "you have nothing to be sorry about Lina".

I sighed, but then I realized something. "did you just call me Lina?" he smiled a little and nodded. There was silence in the room for several more seconds as I took all this in. then I stood up. "well, I guess I'll go now. I want to get back before someone notices I'm gone".

Van Rook stood up. "you could stay here, with me".

I sighed and shook my head. "I could never do that. I'm sorry". He looked crushed, and I couldn't believe that this was the same Van Rook who held illegal cryptid fights, and who was always after the Saturdays. I turned to leave, but stopped and turned to Van Rook. "thank you… for telling me about my mom".

He nodded. "you have a right to know". I smiled a little. Then I quickly left, not wanting to stay any longer. As I walked back toward the Saturday's house, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and I felt a little better about things. Later that evening, as I was coming out of the bathroom, I noticed that my bedroom window was open.

"that's weird" I mumbled, going over and closing it. "I could've sworn…" but I stopped talking when I saw something on my bedside table. I turned the light on and looked to see what it was. I smiled a little; it was the picture of Van Rook and my mom.

* * *

**well, what'd y'all think? i think this story is going along quite nicely, and i'm hoping to have chapter 11 up a.s.a.p!! hope that was to your liking, and please review!!!!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	11. Another arrival

**hey guys, i'm back!!! i wanted to get another chapter up before i left for the weekend, but i might put up another chapter in a couple of days, who knows? anyway, here's chapter 11. enjoy, and _please_ review!!!!!!!  
****  
DISCLAIMER: i _DO NOT_ own the Secret Saturdays. i only own Lina**

* * *

I sat on the edge of my bed, just starring at the picture Van Rook had given me. He had to have been the one to put it on the table. I know it hadn't just gotten up and walked in here by itself. I sighed, my mind spinning with all sorts of thoughts. When I had first come to the Secret Saturdays world I had never expected my life to change as much as it had. finding out that Van Rook was my father had really been a shock, but I found that it was bothering me less and less.

_"am I starting to accept it?"_ I thought. _"am I starting to get used to the idea?"_ I stood and walked over to the window, looking out at the forest surrounding the house.

"hey Lina"

I turned around, blushing. "hey Zak". He walked over to me, Komodo right behind him. "hi Komodo" I said, reaching down and scratching him on the head. Komodo growled and closed his eyes, his long tail swishing back and forth.

"you know, Komodo's never taken to anyone so quickly" Zak said.

"really? I'm not surprised" I mumbled, keeping my attention on the giant dragon.

"hey Lina?"

"yeah?"

"uh…"

I looked at Zak. He seemed nervous and hesitant. "what?" I said, standing up.

Zak blushed. "uh, nevermind". Then he turned and left before I could say anything.

"ok, that was weird" I mumbled. Komodo nudged my hand, and I smiled. "I'm sorry Komodo,I didn't mean to stop scratching you" I said, scratching under his chin. After about five minutes Komodo decided that he was tired of just standing around getting scratched, so he left. I followed after him and collided with Wadi in the hallway.

"_hey_, watch where you're going!" she snapped.

"why don't you watch where _you're_ going?!" I yelled back. I wasn't going to be intimidated by Wadi, and I wasn't going to back down. We stood there for several seconds, just glaring at eachother.

"just watch it Lina" Wadi snapped, walking past me.

"you'd better watch it yourself" I mumbled, feeling anger rising inside me. I sighed. I hated to be mean, but I couldn't help it. _"that girl's asking for it"_ I thought as I walked down the hallway. When I got to the end of the hall I could see Doyle and Zak standing in the living room. I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but I had a feeling that I needed to hear what they were saying.

"so why don't you just tell her?" Doyle was saying.

Zak frowned. "because she doesn't feel the same way. Doyle, everyone knows she likes _you_".

Doyle laughed. "yeah, but everyone also knows that nothing can ever happen between her and me". Before Zak could say anything else, Drew came over to us.

"guys, come quick!"

I ran into the room. "what's wrong?"

Drew looked at me. "Doc found a girl out in the woods"

"is she ok?" Doyle asked.

Drew nodded. "yes, she seems to be fine, but she's unconscious".

Zak, Doyle, and I followed Drew into the medical bay(well, that's what I call it anyway), and I could see a young girl laying on a long metal table. It reminded me of those forensic shows when they have a body in a morgue. Doc was there scanning the girl's body. When I got closer I gasped. The girl looked so familiar. She had long, curly black hair, and she was wearing jeans and a pink and white stripped shirt.

"oh my god!" I gasped, covering my mouth with one hand.

"Lina, what's the matter?" Zak asked.

I slowly lowered my hand from my mouth. "i… I think I know her" I mumbled.

"really?" Doyle said.

I nodded slowly. "yeah. I think she's my sister".

* * *

**wow, is the girl _really_ Lina's sister?!?!?! and if she is, how did she get there anyway? and what was Zak going to ask Lina earlier? and what were Zak and Doyle talking about? or, _who_ were they talking about i guess i should say. and why am i asking _YOU_ all these questions?!?!?! lol, anywho, _PLEASE_ review, and be on the lookout for chapter 12, it'll explain everything. by the way, sorry this was a short one.**

-FreddysNightmare1984


	12. Awakening

**hi everyone, here's chapter 12!!! another short one, yes i know, but the next one _will_ be longer!!!! i'm getting back into the habit of making short chapters, but don't worry. like i said, the next one _will_ be longer. but for now, enjoy chapter 12. and _please_ review!!!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own the Secret Saturdays. i only own Lina and Gwen.  
****  
here's a quick recap of what happened in the last chapter: Doc found an unconcious young girl out in the woods and Lina believes it's her older sister Gwen. and now ON WITH THE STORY...**

* * *

"your sister? are you sure?" Doyle said.

i nodded, stepping closer to the table. "yes, _absolutly_ sure! i'm sure i'm able to recognize my own sister". i reached out and poked her arm. nothing happened. i poked her again, a little harder. still nothing. "is she going to be ok?" i asked, a worried feeling rising in me.

"yes, she should be fine once she wakes up" Doc said.

"but how long will that be?!" i asked.

"we can't be sure" Drew said. "it could be a few more minutes, it could be a few weeks".

i frowned.

"what's your sister's name?" Zak asked, moving to stand next to me.

"Gwen. Gwendolyn Myers".

"pretty name" Drew said.

i smiled a little. "thanks". I stepped closer to the table, staring hard at the girl. She sure looked like Gwen. But could it really be her? The girl's arm twitched a little, and I jumped.

"guys, I think she's waking up!" i cried.

everyone looked at her. I stared at the girl's face, my heart beating faster. The girl opened her eyes, and I immediately knew it was my sister. "Gwen?" I said slowly. She sat up and groaned, rubbing her forehead. "Gwen? Gwen?" I said.

She gasped, looking around the room. "Lina? Lina, is that you?!" we looked at eachother and she screamed, falling off the table and onto the floor. "ow!" she groaned, standing up. "Lina, what's going on? Where are we?"

I put my hand on her shoulder. "hey, it's ok Gwen. It's a long story, but I guess I'll have to explain". I smiled a little. "but first I guess I'd better introduce you to everyone". I looked at Doc and Drew. "uh, this is Doc and Drew Saturday. They're scientists, and I've been living with them for the past few months".

As I was introducing my sister to everyone, she seemed really nervous and freaked out. I can't say I blamed her though, cause I'd felt the same way when I'd first come to the Secret Saturdays world. But what really shocked me was what happened when Doyle came back into the room. He'd left a few minutes before Gwen had woken up, but now he was just coming back into the room.

"hey guys, do any of you…?" he started to say, but he stopped talking and his eyes widened. I followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at Gwen. "uh, hi" he said, smiling. Gwen turned to him, and I thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

"hi" she said softly, smiling. I frowned, glancing back and forth between them.

"oh no" I mumbled.

* * *

**whoa, i'll bet you guys know where this is going, eh? lol, i just couldn't resist putting that last bit in!!! so i hope that was to your liking, and remember to review, please? and chapter 13 should be up in a couple of days, maybe even tomorrow. hope you guys enjoyed!!!!!**

-FreddysNightmare1984


	13. Gwen

**hi guys, i'm back!!! here's chapter 13, though it's not as long as i wanted it to be. oh well, hoping to start making chapters long again. but i hope you enjoy this one, and don't forget to review.**

* * *

"so, um… Gwen, is it?" Drew was asking. Gwen nodded. It had been twenty minutes since Gwen had woken up, and we were all in the living room.

"I can't thank you enough for taking care of Lina" Gwen said, smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes. "yeah Gwen, you said that ten times already".

She just laughed.

I swear, Gwen's totally oblivious to the fact that she can be real annoying sometimes.

She put her arm around my shoulders. "well, I mean it. Mom and dad have been so worried about you, and so have i. we thought…" she hesitated. "we thought something awful had happened to you. We called the police and they stopped looking for you weeks ago. They told us that you were probably…" she hesitated again.

"dead?" I said softly, and she flinched and nodded.

"yeah".

I smiled. "well, I'm fine. I've _been_ fine, and I love it here".

Gwen frowned a little, turning to Doc and Drew. "is there any way we can get home? Back to our world?"

Drew nodded. "yes, we're just not done working on it yet. In our spare time we've been working on a portal that should be able to transport you back to your world".

Gwen frowned. "_should_? You mean there's no guarantee?"

Drew shook her head. "no, but you're welcome to stay here for as long as you need too".

Gwen nodded slowly. "ok, that would be great. Thank you so much".

I suddenly remembered something I'd wanted to ask Gwen earlier, but I'd forgotten. "hey sis, how'd you get here anyway? I mean, do you remember what happened?"

she nodded. "yes. I was driving home from class when it started raining. I was driving pretty fast, and when I started slowing down, the car swerved and hit a tree. There was lightning too, striking all around the car. It was scary, like the lightning was aiming right at me. The crash is the last thing I remember. Next thing I know, I'm waking up here". She shrugged. "I have no idea why I'm here, but I want to go home". She looked really upset, and I couldn't blame her. She turned and hugged me. "I'm just so glad you're ok Lina".

I nodded, pulling away from her. "c'mon, I'll show you the rooms and I guess you can pick one". Gwen nodded, getting up and following me. Of course she picked the room right next to mine. I tried to act like it didn't bother me, but It did. About half an hour later I was sitting at the end of my bed reading a book when someone knocked on the door. I winced, afraid it was Gwen.

"Lina, it's me".

A wave of relief washed over me.

"oh, ok. Come in then Zak"

he opened the door, smiling. "you were afraid I was Gwen weren't you?"

I nodded, setting my book on the floor beside me. "yeah, I guess I was". I sighed as he sat next to me. "I just don't understand what her problem is. I mean, she seems so clingy now, and she was never that way before". I shrugged. "I just hope she doesn't stay like this".

"look Lina, she was worried about you" Zak said. "so I'm sure she's just overprotective right now. She'll probably get over it soon".

I nodded. "yeah, I hope so". I looked at Zak. "hey, where is she right now anyway?"

Zak rolled his eyes. "oh, I saw her in the living room talking to Doyle".

I laughed. "I'm not surprised. I think Doyle really likes her".

"does she have a boyfriend?" Zak asked.

I nodded. "yeah, Jeremy. But he's the biggest jerk face on the planet! But Gwen's so blind that she can't see that". I had totally forgotten about Jeremy since I'd gotten here, but now I was starting to have memories that I had managed to forget. Jeremy was 23, 2 years older then Gwen. I hate to admit it, but he's really cute, with brown hair and green eyes.

And he seemed like a generally nice guy. Until he and Gwen were alone that is. I caught them arguing once, and Jeremy punched Gwen right in the face, yelling at her and calling her names, real bad names. Ever since then, I'd been really afraid of Jeremy. And since he thought no one had seen the fight, he still acted cool and nice around me and everyone else.

Once I told Gwen I'd seen the fight and asked her why she put up with Jeremy. She quickly denied there ever having been a fight and she said that she loved Jeremy. But I didn't believe her. I knew that she was just staying with him cause she's afraid of him. But there's no telling her that. She's too stubborn to admit it.

"Lina? Lina, hello?"

"huh?" I jumped and turned around. I'd been so absorbed by my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that Zak had been trying to get my attention. I blushed. "sorry Zak, I was just thinking about… well, some bad things Jeremy did".

"so he's a real jerk, huh?" Zak said.

I nodded. "yeah. jerk's not even a strong enough word really". I sighed. "I only wish Gwen could see that". Zak put his hand over mine and smiled at me. I smiled back, and before I knew It, we were leaning towards eachother again. I think it's really going to happen this time…

"Lina!" Gwen called, opening the door. Zak and I jumped and leaned away from eachother.

"oh come on, give us a break!"

* * *

**lol, i couldn't resist with that last part. so what do you guys think? should i raise the raiting or not? i've been thinking about that ever since i wrote this chapter, but i'm still debating about changing the rating. i'd _really_ appreciate it if you guys would give me your opinion and tell me what i should do about the rating. but until next time, hope you enjoyed chapter 13, and _please_ review!!! reviews encourage me to update faster!!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	14. It finally happened!

**hello guys, i'm back, with chapter 14!! wow, i can't believe we're up to chapter 14 already. anyway, enjoy the chapter, and _PLEASE_ review!!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own the Secret Saturdays. i only own Lina and Gwen**

* * *

I was in the living room with Fiskerton trying, unsuccessfully, to teach him how to dance. Here's a word of advice; _never_ try to teach a Lemurian how to do the Macarena.

"Fisk, how many times do I have to tell you, it's right arm on left elbow, _then_ grasp your right elbow with your left hand!"

"misr, granj fet ur!"

I gasped. It's hard to believe, but I was able to pretty much understand Fiskerton now. And right then, he hadn't exactly said the most polite thing.

"no Fisk, you were doing left hand on right elbow _then_ right arm on left elbow".

"say wha? Fujur, maka ah!"

I sighed and nodded.

"yeah, I know, it's confusing me too. let's take a break for a while, ok?"

Fisk nodded and sat on the couch beside me.

"wuzah meka ren?"

I shook my head. "no, they're not back yet. I tried calling Gwen's cell phone, but she didn't answer. I just hope she and Doyle get back soon". Fisk nodded and we sat in silence for a few more minutes. Just then someone walked into the room. I expected it to be Doc or Drew, or Zak even. Anyone then who it really was. "hi Wadi" I mumbled.

She glared at me. "hello Lina. I hate to ask, but have you seen Zak?"

I shook my head. "no, I haven't. now would you go away?" she rolled her eyes before leaving.

"megn nuzah har?" Fisk asked.

I shook my head. "no Fisk, I don't like her. not at all". I got up when I heard the door open and voices coming from the kitchen. Doyle and Gwen were there, talking. They saw me and blushed. I walked over to Gwen and grabbed her arm. "hey sis, we need to talk"

"about what?"

"just come with me". I pulled Gwen into the living room. Fisk was standing in front of the tv, still trying to do the Macarena.

"what do you want Lina?" Gwen asked.

I smiled. "so, how was your date?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "it wasn't a date Lina. Doyle just showed me around a little".

I nodded. "uh huh, sure. deny it all you want sis, but I know you two totally like eachother".

Gwen blushed. "Lina, you don't know what you're talking about. I love Jeremy, remember?".

I rolled my eyes. "Gwen, you know you'll never see him again. And that's for the best, because you deserve someone better then him".

Gwen sighed and shook her head. "you're just too young to understand Lina. When you fall in love someday, you'll understand". She turned to leave, but stopped and turned back to me. "oh wait, I forgot… you already have". Then she walked away, laughing. I frowned.

"what's so funny?" I said aloud.

"fuja miska em".

I whirled around, staring at Fisk with wide eyes. "what?! No I don't, that's ridiculous! Zak and I are just friends".

"we are?"

I jumped and turned around. Zak was standing in the doorway.

"when did you get here?" I asked.

"a few seconds ago".

"so you heard all that, huh?"

he nodded. "yeah, pretty much".

I blushed. "Gwen and Fisk are just being ridiculous".

"are they?"

I nodded slowly. "well, yeah. They said that you and I love eachother".

Silence.

"Zak!"

"what?"

"you didn't say anything!"

"I didn't?"

"_no_! you're supposed to say how ridiculous that is!"

"what is?"

I sighed. "how ridiculous it is that you and I love eachother".

"oh".

More silence.

"you're not saying anything".

"I know".

"why aren't you saying anything!?" I was getting nervous and frustrated.

"because…"

"because _why_?!"

Zak didn't say anything. Instead he walked over to me.

"Zak? What are…?" but I didn't get to finish what I was saying, because Zak grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him, kissing me.

and that's also about the time Wadi decided to come in the room.

* * *

**OMG, it _did_ finally happen, didn't it?!?!?! lol, i didn't intend for that to happen, but i thought "oh, why not?!" so anyway, please review, and chapter 15 will be up soon, so keep looking for it!!!! by the way, i have _no_ idea where that 'dance lesson' part came from!!! i guess it came from somewhere in my twisted imagination, lol. anywho, review please!!!!!!!! oh and one more thing; i hope i did ok writing Fiskerton's language. i honestly had no clue how to write it, so i just typed jibberish.**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	15. Kidnapping!

**hello everyone, i'm back!! wow, i _still_ can't believe this story has made it this far. but it _has_, and it's all thanks to you wonderful readers/reviewers!!! but enough of the mushy talk, ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own the secret Saturdays. i only own Lina and Gwen**

* * *

It was a few hours after Zak kissed me. i still couldn't believe it had happened. i mean, i kind of figured that Zak and i were getting closer, but we weren't _that_ close. "are we?" i mumbled, thinking out loud. just then, someone opened the door to my room. i looked up and saw Wadi standing in the doorway.

"hi" she mumbled, not looking directly at me.

"hi" i mumbled back. "what do you want?"

she looked at me, stepping into the room. "i... i need to talk to you".

"about what?"

she slowly walked over to me, acting very cautious. "i need to talk to you about Zak".

i rolled my eyes. _"oh brother"_ i thought, standing up and folding my arms across my chest. "what's there to talk about?" i asked.

Wadi squirmed a little, looking really embarressed. "i... well, i..."

"look Wadi, you don't have to apologize. i mean if it had been me, i don' think i would've yelled and carried on the way you did, but..."

"look, forget it, ok?" Wadi snapped, turning and leaving. i just stood there, blinking.

"ok, weird" i said, sighing and sitting on the edge of my bed. i'm not sure how long i sat there, but i eventually got up and left the room, nearly running into Zak in the hallway. we both just stood there, an awkward silence hanging in the air.

"uh, hi" Zak said.

"hi".

more silence.

"look, i..." we both started to say at the same time. "sorry" we both mumbled.

_more_ awkward silence.

"look Zak, i..."

"i really like you Lina" Zak said, blushing.

i was actually surprised. "um, i really like you too" i said, blushing too.

"and i was wondering if... if maybe..." he hesitated, and i forced my self not to scream "come on, out with it!!"

"i was hoping that, maybe you'd like to go out with me sometime?"

my jaw dropped, and my heart was beating faster.

"uh... uh..." i was so shocked, that i couldn't say anything at first. "uh, yeah, sure. of course, that'd be _great_!" i blurted out. _"quit babling you idiot!"_ i told myself, blushing again. there was another period of awkward silence, and i couldn't take it anymore. "excuse me" i said, slipping past Zak and hurrying down the hallway.

i ran outside, nearly tripping over Komodo, who had been invisible. "oops, sorry Komodo" i said, stepping over him and running outside. i stood there, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. my heart was still beating fast, and i sat down for a minute, thinking. i had never been asked out on a date before, _ever_.

i'd always figured that i'd end up the type of person that never dated and would grow old and alone with only a cat to keep me company. "boy, talk about putting yourself down" i mumbled. "i guess i'd always been negative without really noticing". i sighed and laid down on the warm ground. the sun felt good, and i started to fall asleep.

but i was awakened when something sticky hit me in the face. "hey, what the...?!" i shot to my feet, pulling at the stuff. it was very sticky, and sort of felt like cotton candy. but i knew that was _not_ what this stuff was. in fact, i was pretty sure it was... "spider webs?! eww, _gross_!!" i'm terrified of spiders, and i just managed to pull the webbing from my face when more of it suddenly came flying at me, hitting me in the chest this time.

it came at me so fast that i fell backward, back on the ground. i sighed and started pulling at the grey webs when more of it hit me. and then more and more, until my entire body was nearly covered in it, and i could barely move. the last thing i heard was laughter. cruel, evil laughter. and then everything went black...

* * *

**yay, Zak _finally_ asked Lina out!! and yes, i _know_ this one's short, but it's after 1:00 in the morning here and i'm dead tired. but i wanted to post this chapter before i went to bed. hope you guys like it, and don't forget to review!!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	16. Weird World part 1

**ok guys, first of all, I AM _SO SO_ SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!!!!!! i've been meaning too,but i got writers block for several days, and then i've just gotten busy with other things in my life. so once again, I'M _SO_ SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!!! but here's chapter 16, and it's a nice long one. and the next chapter will be up in the next few days(hopefully). so enjoy chapter 16, and _please_ review!!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own the Secret Saturdays. i only own Lina and Gwen**

* * *

i groaned and opened my eyes. "whoa, what happened?" i sat up and looked around. i saw metal bars all around me, like a prison cell or a cage. "where am i?" i stood and walked over to the bars. i carefully pulled on one. yep, they were solid steel. "darn it!" i mumbled, looking around. i wasn't sure where i was, but i had a pretty good idea. "ok, now i just have to find a way to get out of here" i whispered, not wanting anyone to hear me. _"oh, don't be stupid"_ i thought. _"you're the only one in here"_. "i _am_ alone in here, right?" i said, looking around again. yep, i was alone. but i wondered how long that would last. and i still hadn't figured out where i was.

"ah, i see that the young lady has woken up" a voice suddenly said, making me jump.

"who's there?!"i yelled, even though i recognized the voice.

"why, you're in Weird World my dear. where else would i have taken you?"

i cringed, suddenly feeling very scared.

"why am i here? what are you going to do to me? why...?"

"my, you do ask a lot of questions" Argost said, finally stepping out to where i could see him. "my plan is very simple" he said. "the Saturdays are on their way here looking for you right now. and when they get here, i'll finally rid myself of them once and for all!"

i gasped. "so you're going to kill us all?!"

"yes, that's pretty much the whole plan" he said before he turned and left.

i sank to my knees, more scared then ever. _"i'm only 11 years old!"_ i thought. _"i don't want to die yet!"_ i stood up and started pacing, my thoughts racing in my head. "oh man, what am i going to do?" i said, thinking out loud. "if the Saturdays come here, then we'll all die!" i sat down and started crying. "what a mess!" i wasn't sure how long i sat there, but after a while i heard voices. i jumped up and looked around.

no one there.

"you're going crazy Lina!" i said, shaking my head. but then i heard the voices again.

but i realized that i recognized the voices. it was the Saturdays, they were here! "oh no" i mumbled, quickly looking around for a place to hide. _"duh, you're in an empty cage you dolt!"_ i thought. i suddenly noticed that part of the cage seemed darker, covered in shadows. i scrambled into the darkest corner, pressing my back against the bars of the cage.

"don't find me, _please_ don't find me!" i whispered, my heart hammering in my chest. suddenly the door on the other side of the room burst open and Zak, Doyle, Fisk, and Gwen ran into the room. _"oh snap, they brought Gwen with them?!"_ i thought. my sister had always been a girlie girl, and this sort of lifestyle didn't seem like her thing. i was surprised to see her there.

"ok guys, this is the last place we have to look" Zak said, holding the claw in a defensive manor.

_"and hopefully you won't find me"_ i thought. they searched every inch of the room, not leaving one inch of space unchecked. i stayed in the dark corner, trying not to make any noise. i knew that Argost _wanted_ them to find me. he _wanted_ them to have that feeling of relief that we were reunited, only to have it shattered when he unleashed his awful trap.

whatever it was.

"guys, she's not here. let's just go and look somewhere else" Gwen said, sounding like she was going to cry.

"don't worry babe, we'll find Lina" Doyle said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

i couldn't help but smile. "Doyle calls Gwen 'babe' now? well, i didn't see that coming".

"come on Zak, she's not here" Doyle said as they headed towards the door.

only Zak stayed behind.

"guys, i _know_ she's here" he said, sounding determined.

"no Zak, Lina's not here. we'll find her, don't worry. now come on" Doyle said. Zak hesitated before turning and following them out of the room. once they were gone i breathed a sigh of relief, realizing then that i'd been holding my breath.

"good, they're gone. now if i could just..." but suddenly the door opened again and Zak ran back into the room. i could hear Doyle and Gwen yelling and i could hear Fiskerton going on about something. "snap!" i hissed, running back in the dark corner. but it was too late, Zak had seen me.

"Lina, i _knew_ you were here!" Zak yelled, running over to me. i turned around just as he slammed the bars as hard as he could with the claw, but nothing happened.

"this is exactly why i didn't want you to find me!" i yelled.

Zak looked at me like i was nuts. "didn't want us to find you?! why not?!"

"because Argost wants to kill us, that's why!" i yelled back, tears welling up in my eyes. "he kidnapped me to lure you guys into a trap, and now we'll all die!"

"Lina, is that you?!" Doyle, Gwen, and Fisk ran back into the room.

"Fisk, bust Lina out of here so we can go!" Zak yelled. Fisk ran to the cage and bent the bars back, allowing me to slip out.

"thanks Fiskerton" i said, hugging him. "now can we get out of here before we die?"

"yes, Doc and Drew have the airship outside waiting for us" Doyle said as we all headed for the exit. we were almost to the door, and i felt my hope rising.

_"we're going to make it!"_ i thought. _"we aren't going to die!"_ i was almost to the door when i suddenly felt the ground dissapear from beneath me, and i started falling into darkness. i heard the others screaming as i hit the ground hard. i sat up, my head throbbing and the dark room spinning. "whoa, what was _that_?" i said, standing up.

"Lina, are you ok?!" Doyle yelled.

i looked up and could see a square of light above me.

_"that must be where i fell through"_ i thought. i could see Doyle and Zak leaning down, looking at me.

"yeah, i'm fine! my head just hurts a little" i called, not wanting them to worry.

"Gwen went to get mom and dad, they'll be here in no time" Zak said. i nodded, feeling my head swimming. i was about to sit down when i heard a low growl from somewhere across the room.

"what's that, who's there?" i called, my quivering voice echoing into the darkness. suddenly i felt hot breath on my neck and i screamed and jumped back.

"Lina!" Zak yelled. i was about to answer when i saw soemthing approaching me. my eyes were getting accustomed to the darkness and i could see a little better. a low, lean fugure was approaching me, growling fiercely. once the creature got closer, i immediatly recognized it.

"the Cactus Cat!" i gasped as it approached, hunched low. and it looked hungry.

"oh snap!"

* * *

**oh no, looks like the Cactus Cat is going to have Lina for dinner(remember Cactus Cat, from chapter 3?)!! lol, no, i wouldn't do that. but it _wants_ Lina for dinner!! or does it? well you'll just have to wait till the next chapter to find out. i hope to have chapter 17 up in the next few days, so don't give up on me, this story _will_ continue!! and i'm hoping to update sooner like i used to. so i hope you liked this one, and _please_ review!!!!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	17. Weird World part 2

**hey everyone, i'm back!!!! wow, i have chapter 17 up already! that was fast. anyway, i hope you like this one, and don't forget to review!!there's a bit of ZakxLina in this chapter, and a certain character is _very_ OOC; just thought i'd warn you.**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own the Secret Saturdays, i only own Lina and Gwen**

* * *

the cat crouched low, readying itself for the attack. i backed up slowly, feeling my entire body trembling. i jumped out of the way as the cryptid leaped toward me, screeching like a wild jaguar. i landed hard on my stomach as the cat turned, it's screech rising to a higher pitch, piercing my ears. i could hear shouting from above me. _"i hope everything's ok up there"_ i thought as the cat turned toward me again.

i noticed that its eyes were glowing. "oh crud" i mumbled, closing my eyes. i waited for impact, but nothing happened. i heard the cat screech again, and the shouting above me was getting louder. and then i heard a thud as something landed in front of me, and i heard the cat scream in pain. i opened my eyes and saw someone pinning the cryptid against the wall. i cautiously stepped closer to see who the person was.  
"are you allright?" the person asked. i gasped, my heart beating faster. i'd know that accent anywhere.

that _russian_ accent.

"Van Rook?! what in the world are you doing here?!"

he turned to me, struggling to hold the cryptid back. "i'm here for you, why else would i be here?"

i swallowed nervously. "i-i don't know. i just..." suddenly the cat sank it's teeth into Van Rook's arm. he cried out in pain, letting go of the cryptid. the creature immediatly attacked him, slashing his arm. he fell backwards, landing in front of me.

"are you ok?!" i yelled, knealing beside him. his arm was badly bleeding, blood dripping onto the hard concrete floor.

"i'm fine Galina" he whispered, his voice tight with pain. i put my hand on his shoulder.

"how did you know i was here?" i said softly as the cat slowly circled us, growling.

"the Saturdays contacted me earlier today" he explained. "they accused me of kidnapping you and forcing you to stay with me. after i convinced them that i didn't have you i decided to find out who _did_ kidnap you. i knew i had to get you back, and that whoever took you would pay greatly". he turned to me. "you're sure you're ok?"

i nodded, fighting the impulse to roll my eyes. _"gosh, i never knew Van Rook could actually care about someone"_ i thought. "i'm fine" i answered weakly, trying not to cry.

"what's the matter Galina?"

i sighed and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "nothing, it's just... i didn't know you cared".

"of course i care" Van Rook said, sounding almost insulted. "you're my daughter, i couldn't _not_ care. and don't worry, i'll make sure no one ever hurts you again".

i smiled slightly. i was seeing a side of Van Rook that i doubt many other people have ever seen. and i knew then that he really did care about me. the cat growled again, and i suddenly remembered our prediciment. "so how are we going to get out of here?" i asked softly. the words barely left my mouth when a long cable suddenly dropped down from the square opening above us, the opening i'd fallen through earlier.

"Lina, grab the cabel, we'll pull you up" Gwen called. i ran to toward the cable, but the cat yowled and leaped toward me. i screamed and braced myself for impact again. but Van Rook suddenly jumped in front of me, slamming into the cryptid.

"Galina, go _now_!" he yelled, struggling to hold the vicious creature off.

my eyes widened. "what?! what about you?"

"i'll be fine, just _go_!"

i shook my head. "but..."

"_go_, _now_!"

i felt tears streaming down my face as i hesitantly took hold of the cable and felt myself being lifted up. Van Rook turned to look at me, still managing to hold the cryptid back.

"i love you Galina" he said, just before losing his grip on the creature. the cat yowled fiercely before it attacked him.

"no!" i screamed as i was pulled back up into the room.

"Lina!" Gwen cried, grabbing my arm.

"come on, we've got to go before something else happens!" Doyle said.

i shook my head.

"wait, _no_!" i screamed as i heard the cryptid yowling below us. but Gwen was leading me away, and i was too weak to protest. we managed to make it outside and onto the airship where Doc, Drew, Wadi, and the cryptids were waiting for us. "wait, we have to go back!" i yelled, running to the window.

"go back, for what?" Drew asked.

"for Van Rook!" i yelled. "i know it sounds crazy, but..."

"Van Rook? he's here?" Doc said. "why would we go back for _him_?"

"because he saved my life!" i yelled, tears streaming down my face. "he saved me from that cryptid and..."

"absolutly not, we're leaving _now_!" Doc said, and the airship started lifting off the ground.

"no, wait! please...!" i cried, but no one would listen to me. Doc and Drew were convinced that saving Van Rook was a bad idea. i felt my heart hammering in my chest and tears were streaming down my face. _"i hope he's ok"_ i thought. _"now i know he's not a completely horrible person"_.

"Lina?" i looked up. Zak and Fisk were standing in front of me.

"hey guys" i mumbled, forcing a smile.

"are you ok?" Zak asked.

i nodded slowly. "yeah, i think so". a few seconds went by before i started crying. "oh, i'm _not_ ok. i'm worried Zak, worried a lot! Van Rook risked his life for me, and he could be dead right now! because of me!" i felt tears coming again, quickly looking away from Zak and Fisk. i felt one of them put their hand on my shoulder, and i heard Fisk mumbling. i looked up just as the Leumerian was leaving. Zak remained beside me, his hand still on my shoulder.

"hey, Van Rook's pretty tough Lina. i'm sure he'll be fine".

i sighed, sitting down in a nearby chair. "you're right, but... i'm still worried. i guess Van Rook isn't totally evil. i mean, why would he bother saving me if he didn't care?" i suddenly remembered something. "oh, and another thing..."

"what?" Zak asked, moving to sit beside me.

"he told me something just before you guys pulled me out of the hole". i hesitated. "he told me he loves me".

Zak's eyes widened, and he looked surprised. "really?"

i nodded, brushing some hair out of my face. "yeah, that's why we need to go back for him. he's not a horrible person, i see that now. and i don't want him to die because of me".

"he's not going to die Lina, don't worry" Zak said, slipping his arm around my shoulders. i blushed and slowly leaned my head against his shoulder.

"thanks Zak"

"no problem"

i felt my blush deepen. "i... i don't know what i'd do without you" i whispered hesitantly.

"ditto" Zak said, blushing.

i slowly sat up, feeling a little better about things. "as long as he makes it out of Weird World alive, everything will be ok". Zak leaned toward me, kissing me on the cheek. i was about to say something when the door opened and Gwen walked over to us.

"hey Zak, can i talk to Lina alone for a minute?" she asked, glancing at me.

Zak stood up and nodded. "yeah, of course". he smiled at me before he left. Gwen sat beside me, an awkward silence hanging in the air.

"so why are you so worried about that Van Rook guy?" she asked. i sighed, pushing my fingers through my hair. i still hadn't told Gwen about Van Rook being my father.

"i'm worried because..." i hesitated. "because he's my real dad, ok? there, now you know".

Gwen frowned, looking utterly shocked. "wait, _what_? no, that's impossible!"

i quickly explained to Gwen how'd i'd come to find out the truth. she sat in silence the whole time,. her eyes widening every once in a while. "so you see?" i said when i was done. "i know the truth about my family. i just don't understand why mom and dad kept my adoption a secret all my life".

Gwen put her hand on my shoulder. "Lina, mom and dad didn't want to hurt you".

i sighed. "they _did_ hurt me by not telling me. i'm strong, i could've handled it".

Gwen nodded. "yeah, you probably could've. but you know now, that's what matters".

i nodded, smiling a little. "yeah,i guess you're right". we sat in silence for a few more seconds before Gwen got up and left, leaving me alone with my thoughts. i knew that we'd been lucky this time. Argost wasn't the type to give up easily. i knew that this was just the beginning.

* * *

**ok, i know Van Rook is _very_ OOC in this chapter, but hey, Lina _is_ his daughter. i apologize if anyone disliked Van Rook being OOC, but it was necessary. by the way, has anyone seen Planet 51 yet? if not, then _GO SEE IT_!!!! it's one of the best movies i've ever seen and i _LOVE_ it!!!! so go see it if you haven't already. anywho, i hope you liked this chapter,and _please_ review!!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	18. Christmas hijinx

**hey everyone!! yes, it's true, I'M _ALIVE_!!!!!!! i know it's been a long time. _too_ long if you ask me, but i have had absolutly _no_ ideas as to how to continue this story, but i think i'm on a roll again. and since it's Christmas, this chapter will be, what else?! a Christmas themed chapter!!! anyway, i am _SO SO SO SORRY_ for not updating in a long time, but i'm already working on the next chapter, so i hope to have it up soon. i also hope you enjoy this Christmas themed chapter, and don't forget to review!!! merry Christmas guys, this is my present to you.**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own the Secret Saturdays. i only own Lina and Gwen**

* * *

"Lina"

"not now Zak"

"but Lina..."

"can you please wait a minute?"

"no"

i sighed, looking up from the video game i was playing. i was playing it on a handheld game system, sort of like a GameBoy. the game was a lot like Pokemon, but you battle with dragons instead of a variety of creatures. Zak put his hand over the screen, blocking my view. "hey, get your hand out of the way!" i laughed.

he laughed too, pushing the off button.

"did you forget what today is?"

"Annoy Lina day?" i said sarcastically.

Zak laughed, shaking his head. "no, that's everyday!"

i rolled my eyes and lightly punched him on the arm. "yeah, whatever".

that's when i noticed Gwen and Doyle standing by the door, watching us.

"geez, do you two _ever_ stop flirting with eachother?" Doyle said.

Gwen apparently thought that was hilarious, because she started laughing in that really annoying way that just made me want to smack her.

"like you're one to talk Doyle" i said. "we all know you have a crush on my sister!"

Gwen stopped laughing and Doyle actually blushed! they glanced at eachother before they left, going in different directions. once they were gone, Zak and i started laughing.

"man, i don't get why Doyle hasn't asked Gwen out yet!"

i nodded, smiling. "yeah,i wonder that too".

i suddenly remembered that Zak had come in here to tell me something. "so are you finally going to tell me what today is?" i asked.

"oh yeah, i almost forgot". he smiled. "you obviously forgot today is Christmas".

my eyes widened. "_what_, really? it is? no way!"

Zak nodded. "yeah, it is. it's snowing outside too".

"cool, i've only seen snow twice in my whole life!"

Zak looked surprised. "really?"

i nodded. "yeah".

Zak suddenly blushed, looking nervous. "hey Lina?"

"yeah?"

"uh, i need to tell you something. something really important".

but before he could say anything else, Wadi came into the room. "hi guys" she said, sounding really upset.

"what's the matter?" i asked.

she glared at me. "i have to go home tonight. my father's business trip is over, so i don't have to stay here anymore".

"oh, sorry Wadi" i said. what i _thought_ was _"finally, she won't be around to bug me anymore!!"_

"yeah, sorry" Zak said, but he seemed to be having trouble smiling. i mean, can you blame us for wanting Wadi to leave? she was always mean and rude to me, and she seemed to know the right moment to walk in and interupt people. she looked back and forth between us, as though she expected us to say something. when we didn't say anything, she left. Zak and i looked at eachother.

"well i guess we won't have to worry about Wadi anymore".

"yeah, she was getting kind of annoying".

Fisk stepped in the doorway just then. i noticed he was holding something in his hand.

"hey Fisk, what do you have there?" i asked.

wrong question.

"looka whatta gotta" he said, holding out a small object. it looked like some kind of leaf tied to a string.

"oh snap" Zak and i mumbled.

"run!" Zak yelled, grabbing my arm and heading for the door.

"wait, i didn't save my game!" i cried, glancing back at the game console still on my bed. Zak dragged me to the closet at the end of the hall, threw the door open, and pulled me inside, shutting the door just as Fisk rounded the corner. "we should be ok in here, right?" i said, glancing at Zak.

he nodded.

"yeah, but Fisk will probably find us". we stood in silence in the cramped closet.

"for the _last time_ Fiskerton, get that out if my face!" i heard Doyle yell.

Gwen laughed. "oh come on Doyle, Fisk isn't doing anything wrong". Doyle mumbled something i couldn't understand, and then i heard his and Gwen's voices fading as they walked away.

"hey Zak, did your parents give you your presents yet?" i asked, curious.

Zak shook his head. "no, we don't get presents every single year. it's kind of hard, you know? because of what we do".

i nodded. "makes sense. so no presents this year?"

Zak shook his head. "no". he blushed. "well, just _one_ actually".

i looked at him. "really? who's it for?"

Zak's blush deepened. "well, i figured that since this your first Christmas here..."

my eyes widened. "oh no you didn't!"

he nodded. "i did".

i blushed. "Zak,you didn't have to get me anything".

"yes i did". he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"i, uh... didn't get a chance to wrap it" he mumbled. i looked at the object he'd handed me. it was a simple black necklace with a pendant hanging from it. the pendant was carved to look like the S symbol, like the one on Zak's shirt. it was orange and yellow, and really shiney.

"Zak, whare did you get this?!"

"i made it".

i looked at him. "really?"

he nodded. "well, Doyle and Fisk helped me a little, but..."

"i can't believe you made this for me" i said softly. i smiled at him. "thank you". before either of us could say anything else, the door opened and Fisk dangled the dreaded mistletoe above our heads.

"Fisk!" Zak said.

i sighed, blushing. _"well that moment was ruined"_ i thought. Fisk bobbed the mistletoe up and down a few times, puckering his lips and making kissing noises.

"you know, you _really_ aren't helping!" Zak said.

"well look on the bright side" i said. "at least no one's around to..."

"Fisk, you finally caught them!" Doyle said.

oh no.

"you are _so_ going to pay for this later!" i mumbled. Fisk didn't look too bothered by my threat.

"what are you waiting for mini man, kiss your girlfriend already!"

i sighed. Doyle wasn't really helping either.

and neither was Gwen, who stood there trying not to laugh. man, was _everything_ making my sister laugh today?

Zak and i looked at eachother.

"well, i guess they aren't going to leave us alone until we do this" Zak said.

i nodded. "yeah, i guess not". we stared at eachother for a few more seconds before we slowly leaned towards eachother and kissed. it was really quick, but at the moment, it felt like it lasted forever. and it also didn't help that Doyle wolf-whistled as soon as our lips touched.

"ok, that's it!" Zak yelled, jumping up and running after Doyle, Gwen, and Fisk. i laughed and quickly followed after him.

"merry Christmas Lina".

"merry Christmas Zak".

* * *

**well, how was it?? i really like this chapter, it's so sweet!! plus it has ZakxLina moments, which are always nice. so i hope you guys like this one, and _please_ review. cause if you don't, i'll send the Terminator after you!!!!!!! anyway, i'm _SO_ sorry for the delayed update, and i hope to have chapter 19 up soon.**

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!

**_-FreddysNightmare1984_**


	19. Not another one!

**hi guys, i'm back, and i'm here to _UPDATE_!!!! yes, i think i'm finally on a role again. i hope you enjoy this chapter, and i hope to continue working on this story as soon as i get back from my vacation(i'm in Michigan right now,but i'll be back home in Florida this Sunday). anywho, hope you enjoy this one, and _please_ review!!**

* * *

it was the day after Christmas, and i was playing my dragon game, just about to beat my opponent. but then...

"hey Lina!"

i jumped, dropping my game on the floor. "Zak, how many times do i have to tell you not to do that?!"

"i don't know, a lot of times?" he said, smiling.

i sighed and rolled my eyes.

"i came in here to ask if you want to have a snowball fight with me and Fisk?"

i smiled a little. "sure, that'd be great!"

i quickly pulled on my boots and grabbed my jacket, following Zak outside. Fisk was already there, waiting for us.

"hi Fisk!" i called.

"yooha!" was his reply.

i laughed.

"hey Fisk, heads up!" i said, throwing a snowball at him. he yelled and dodged out of the way.

"Fisk's on my team!" Zak said.

i frowned. "no fair, who does that leave me with?"

i felt a nudge on the back of my leg. i jumped, and looked over my shoulder.

Zon was standing behind me.

i smiled.

"ok, now we're even!"

the four of us had a blast that afternoon, just throwing snowballs at eachother and just messing around.

but then it all went downhill.

the first thing that went wrong was when i ran into the woods to get away from Fisk, who was chasing me with an armfull of snowballs. i slipped past a tree and colided with someone. we both hit the ground, and my head hurt a little.

"ow!" we both said. i looked and saw that it was another girl that i'd run into. she was really pretty, with short, dark red hair and a forest green jumpsuit similar to the one Abby wore.

"who the heck are you?!" i asked.

the girl looked worried. "i'm looking for Zak Saturday. is he here?"

i was about to ask who she was, but i didn't get a chance to.

"Lina, where are you? are you ok?" Zak called.

"i'm over here! and yes, i'm fine. well, i _was_ until i nearly got run over".

"run over, what are you...?" Zak started to ask, but he stopped talking when he saw the other girl.

she giggled. "hi Zak. remember me?"

"_Misty_!? is that you?"

i looked back and forth between them. that second thing that went wrong... she and Zak knew eachother.

"uh, what am i missing here?" i said.

"what are you doing here?" Zak asked.

ok, i guess no one's answering my question anytime soon.

Misty smiled a little, getting to her feet.

"i came here because i need your help. are your parents here?"

Zak nodded. "yeah, they're..."

"HEY!"

Zak and Misty turned to me. i didn't mean to yell, but i didn't like getting ignored.

"will someone _please_ tell me what's going on here?!"

Zak blushed. "oh yeah. Misty, this is my friend Lina. she's been staying with us for nearly a year now. Lina, this is Misty. she's an old friend of mine"

Misty laughed, leaning down and offering me her hand. i blushed, realising i was still on the ground. i hesitantly took her hand.

"nice to meet you Lina" she said. i noticed she had a very faint irish accent.

i forced a smile. "likewise"

"come on, let's go get mom and dad" Zak said, running ahead of us. "they're going to be _so_ happy to see you Misty!"

Misty nodded as we walked back to the house. i turned to look at her.

she was _really_ pretty.

i sighed.

_"i'm no match for her"_ i thought. when we got inside, Fisk and Komodo were all over Misty, hugging her,and... well, Fisk was hugging her and Komodo was licking her like a dog.

not to mention that Doc and Drew adored her. it turned out that Misty is the niece of one of Zak's old babysitters, and she and Zak played together a lot when they were little.

"she was one of my best friends" he said later when we were sitting on the roof. i looked at him.

"why do you say she _was_ one of your best friends?"

Zak turned to me. "well, because i haven't seen her since i was 7. and she's changed so much"

i rolled my eyes. "yeah, she's _beautiful_".

Zak blushed. "so are you" he said softly. then he must've realised what he'd said, because his eyes widened and he turned away from me.

i laughed. "oh come on Zak, you' just said that to make me feel better".

he looked at me again. "don't worry Lina" he said, leaning over and hugging me. "Misty will never replace you".

i sighed, hugging him back. _"are you sure about that?"_ i thought. _"what a great way to start off a new year"_.

another Wadi.

* * *

**oh, i wonder how Misty and Lina will get along? and i know, i know, i ddin't do a new years chapter. let me know if you want one though and i can have it up in a day or two(maybe). it'll be late, but oh well. and when i said Misty's jumpsuit looks like the one Abby wears, you guys know what i mean, right? if not, please tell me and i'll be happy to explain. and if you pay attention, you'll notice that Abby's jumpsuit _does_ look different from the others. but anyway, i hope everyone has a happy new year, and i hope that you're still enjoying this story. be on the lookout for chapter 20, and _please_ review!!!!**

_-FreddysNightmare1984_


	20. Confessions

**hey everyone, i'm back!! _HUZAH_!!!!!!! i am _SO SORRY_ for the long overdue update. i hope this one will keep you satisfied for a while, and i hope you enjoy!! oh, and i'm sorry for the bad describing near the end(i never was good with fight scenes). by the way, this chapter is titled _Confessions_ because... well, you'll see :)**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own the Secret Saturdays or any of it's characters. i only own Lina and Gwen**

* * *

It had been a few minutes since Misty arrived, and already I was sick of her. until I heard the reason why she had come.

"Argost has my parents" she said softly, trying not to cry. "what could possibly benefit Argost in taking your parents?" Drew asked.

Misty lowered her head, trying not to cry again. "I'm not sure, although my father used to… that is, he… um…" she seemed hesitant to say any more, but Doc and Drew persuaded her to continue. "my father used to work with Argost" she mumbled, looking ashamed. There was a collective gasp throughout the room.

"funny, your parents never mentioned that to us" Doc said, looking upset. Misty looked guilty, as though the whole thing were her fault. I felt a pang of sorrow for her. I couldn't imagine how she felt, and I wished there was something I could do to help.

"don't worry Misty, we'll get your parents back" Zak said.

Misty smiled at him, and I frowned when I saw the look in her eyes.

That look said it all;

Misty was in love with Zak.

For some reason, that really bothered me. _"don't be stupid!"_ I told myself. _"so what if Misty loves Zak? That doesn't have any affect on me"_. But I knew I was lying to myself, and I didn't say much throughout the rest of the conversation.

"are you ok Lina?" Misty asked, staring at me with a worried look on her face.

I forced a smile and shook my head. "no, I'm fine. It's just been a long day, you know?"

she nodded, smiling a little. "yeah, I suppose it has been. Well, I guess I'll go to bed now. goodnight Lina".

I nodded. "goodnight Misty". Before she left, she walked over to Zak and kissed him on the cheek

"goodnight Zak".

Zak blushed. "uh, goodnight Misty". As I was walking past him toward my room, he fell in step beside me. "so, you and Misty seem to be getting along good".

I nodded. "uh, yeah. I wasn't so sure at first, but she seems pretty ok".

Zak laughed. "yeah, so far you two haven't had a yelling match, so I'm hoping you'll get along".

I nodded. "yeah, me too. I didn't like fighting with Wadi when she was here, but that girl was asking for it!"

Zak rolled his eyes. "yeah, I'm kind of glad she's gone". We stopped outside my bedroom door and stood there for a few seconds in awkward silence. "well, goodnight" Zak said.

I nodded, smiling a little. "yeah, goodnight". I opened the door to my room and quickly went inside, closing the door behind me. My heart was beating fast, and I had no idea why. The next morning I woke up and went to the kitchen to get some coffee. I don't really like coffee that much, but it helps wake me up most mornings. I was almost to the kitchen when I saw Zak go into the living room, Misty right behind him. curious, I snuck into the living room and stopped a few feet behind the couch. _"should I stay?"_ I thought. _"I know it's wrong to eavesdrop, but what if they talk about me?"_ I was about to leave, when Misty said,

"so, Lina seems nice". I froze. They _were_ going to talk about me! I took a few steps back so that I was standing at the corner of the wall. That way I'd be able to hide behind the wall if one of them turned around.

"yeah, Lina's great" Zak said.

"so do you like her?"

"of course, she's one of my best friends".

Misty giggled and shook her head. "no, I mean do you _like_ Lina?"

Zak's eyes widened. "what? Oh, uh… I don't, I mean…"

Misty giggled. "Zak, it's ok. You don't have to tell her".

Zak frowned. "tell her what?"

"that you love _me_".

Zak's eyes widened and he blushed. I was surprised myself. "whoa, I don't love you Misty!" Zak cried, blushing more.

Misty frowned. that obviously wasn't the response she'd had in mind. "you don't?" she said.

Zak shook his head. "no. I'm sorry if you thought…"

"no, don't be sorry" Misty said, and I could tell she was trying not to cry.

I felt a sting of pity for her. _"it must be awful to love someone who doesn't love you back"_ I thought, deciding to come out from my hiding place. "hey guys" I said, smiling. Zak and Misty turned to look at me.

"uh, hey Lina" Zak said, looking nervous.

I frowned. _"is he guilty for talking about me? but he didn't even know I was listening to them"_ I thought.

"Lina, did you hear me?"

I jumped and shook my head. "sorry Zak, what did you say?"

"I said we're going to Weird World today to get Misty's parents back".

I nodded. "oh, right, of course we are". I was really nervous about going back to Weird World, considering the fact that I'd barely gotten out of that place alive the first time.

"Lina?"

I jumped and turned to Zak. "huh, what?"

"are you ok? cause you can just sit this one out if you want".

I shook my head. "no way, I'm going! I'm just, well… I'm really not looking forward to going to Weird World again. Not after what happened last time"

Zak nodded. "yeah, I understand. So, you're sure you want to go?"

I nodded. "yes, absolutely sure"

he shrugged. "well ok, we'd better get going then".

I nodded, and we all headed to the airship. I felt my heart hammering in my chest, and I started taking deep breaths. _"nothing bad is going to happen. Nothing bad is going to happen…"_ I kept telling myself.

"Lina, calm down. It's going to be ok" Zak said. he was sitting beside me, and he must've felt that I was nervous.

I smiled. "sorry Zak, I'm just real nervous for some reason"

"it's ok Lina, I'm nervous too" Misty said, smiling at me. I smiled back. I felt guilty for automatically assuming that Misty and I wouldn't get along. But so far we'd been nice to eachother, so maybe we'd be able to be friends.

_"even though she loves Zak"_ I thought. _"gah, why am I thinking that?!"_ I asked myself.

**_"because you're jealous"_**

I sighed. _"oh great, my conscience"_

**_"that's right. and you're totally jealous of them"_**

_"am not"_

**_"are too"_**

_"listen you, I am not…!"_

"we're here" I heard Doc say, tearing me away from my thoughts. I gulped nervously as the airship landed about half a mile away from Weird World.

"I hope mom and dad are ok" Misty said, worry evident in her voice.

"I'm sure they're ok" I said. we smiled at eachother.

"hey Misty, there's something I don't get" Zak said. "when Argost took your parents, why didn't he take you too?"

"he tried, but I ran outside and hid in the woods near our house. I guess he got tired of looking and just left without me" she said, shrugging.

"ok, let's stay together as best we can" Doc said. "if we split up, we'll be easier to target. This place is riddled with traps, so be careful. I cannot stress that enough" we all nodded. we knew how dangerous Weird World could be. "ok guys, let's go" Doc said. we all made our way toward the mansion. My heart was beating hard in my chest, and it felt like my hands were sweaty.

_"why am I so nervous?! I'd handled things a lot worse in the past!"_ I thought. We snuck up to a large door at the side of the building and Drew opened it slowly. I'd learned that you had to keep your eyes peeled around Weird World. There was no telling what could…

"aaaahhhhh!!!" I turned in time to see Zak fall through a trap door.

"geeze, what's with all the trap doors?!" I thought. Misty and I ran to the edge of the opening just as the claw sprang up and latched onto the edge like a grappling hook.

"Zak, are you ok?!" Misty called.

"yeah, just give me a sec to climb back up" he called. About 10 seconds later, he made it back up, and Misty and I helped him out of the trap.

"ok, now what?" Misty asked.

"hey, are you guys ok?" Drew called. She sounded like she was way ahead of us.

"yeah, we're fine Drew! We're coming!" I called. Zak, Misty, and I caught up to the others a few seconds later. _"well, nothing really bad has happened so far"_ I thought. At that moment, I heard a horrible roar. "oh great, I jinxed it!" I thought, scowling. We all turned and saw Munya standing behind us. "oh snap" I mumbled.

"Drew and I will take care of him" Doc said, activating his power glove. "the rest of you go on ahead".

"but dad, you said not to split up"

"under certain circumstances, you have no choice. now go" Zak, Misty, Fisk, and I all hurried on down the hallway.

_"I'm glad Gwen decided to stay behind"_ I thought. _"she probably wouldn't be able to stand it here"_ Gwen had volunteered to stay behind on the airship with Zon.

"ok, so which way do we go now?" Misty asked when we came to a split hallway. We glanced down both halls.

"I'm not sure" Zak said.

"well maybe we can split up…"

"no way, we shouldn't split up any more then we have to" Zak said.

I sighed and nodded. "yeah, I guess you're right". we glanced back and forth down both hallways a few more times before finally making a decision and going down the right hallway. After running for about five minutes, we stopped when we heard voices.

"what are we going to do?"

"calm down Amber"

Misty gasped. "Amber! That's my mom's name!"

"ok , let's not jump to conclusions. It could still be some kind of trap" Zak whispered. Misty and I nodded. We hurried down to the end of the hallway and looked around the corner. There were two rows of cells on either side of a long corridor.

_"it looks like a prison"_ I thought. I saw two people in a cell nearest to us. a man and a woman. The woman had a light blue jumpsuit and had shot brown hair and green eyes. the man had dark red hair and hazel eyes. they both looked a lot like Misty. They had to be her parents.

"mom, dad!"

yep, they were _defiantly_ her parents. We hurried over to the cell they were in. "Misty?! What are you doing here honey?" her mom asked. She and her husband hurried over to the bars.

"we're here to rescue you guys!" Zak said.

"Zak? Zak Saturday?" Misty's dad said.

"uh, yeah. hi Mr. Stewart" Zak said, smiling a little.

"who's she?" Mrs. Stewart asked, turning to me.

"hi, I'm Lina. I'm a friend of theirs"

"it's a long story,and we'll explain later. but now let's just get you two out of there" Zak said. "hey Fisk!" he called. Fisk immediately appeared from around the corner. he grabbed the cell bars only to cry out in pain and jump backwards.

"darn it, there's an electrical field over the bars!" Misty said.

"you ok Fisk?" I asked.

He nodded.

"ok, plan B" Misty said. suddenly we heard shouting. We turned and saw Doc and Drew turn the corner, Munya right behind them.

"oh snap!" I hissed, feeling fear rise inside me. I had always been afraid of spiders, and Munya was no exception. even though he wasn't a true spider, he was close enough. He ran toward us, shooting webbing out of his mouth. "eww!" I said, frowning.

"Lina, look out!"

I screamed and tried to dodge the web flying at me. But I was too slow, and it hit me. "yuck!" I cried, desperately pulling at the sticky stuff. I managed to get most of it off of me, but by the time I'd done so, everyone else was covered in web. "wow, he's quick!" I thought.

"well well well, so nice of you to stop by Saturdays!"

I cringed. I knew that voice. I turned to see Argost standing in the doorway. I cringed again, ready to run. but then I remembered that the others were all caught in Munya's web. "dang it!" I thought. It seemed as though it was all up to me.

"well it looks like things will be easy for me today" Argost said.

i gulped.

_"darn, what the heck am i supposed to do?!"_ i thought, panic rising inside of me.

"Lina, don't try to fight him!" Zak yelled. "just get out of here! go get Doyle and Gwen, they'll help!"

i shook my head. no way was i just going to run away like a scardy cat. i didn't have much time to think, because Argost came flying right at me. i screamed and ducked. he flew over me, just barely missing me. _"great, that was real smart!"_ i thought, mentally scolding myself for just ducking like that.

Argost laughed. "oh i was right, this _will_ be easy!" he jumped forward and kicked me, sending me skidding across the floor. i slammed into something that felt like a knife piercing me in the back. i screamed in pain as tears welled up in my eyes. _"snap, i'm going to feel that tomorrow!"_ i thought.

Argost jumped at me again, but i jumped away, narrowly missing his fist, which was aimed at my head. hr growled in frustration. "all right, enough messing around!" he cried, picking up a giant globe he'd had sitting near a doorway. why he had a giant globe, i had no idea, but when i saw him roll it toward me like a giant bowling ball, i forgot to wonder why he had it in the first place and tried to run out of the way. but the giant globe ran into me, pinning me to the ground. searing pain shot through my body, and i wondered why i wasn't squished. that's when i noticed that the ground beneath me (and the globe) had caved in a little, leaving just enough space between the floor and my body for me not to get crushed.

_"well that's surprisingly convenient"_ i thought, squirming, trying to get out from underneath the giant sphere.

"Lina!" i heard Zak yell. and all of a sudden i saw a blast of flames. then i saw Drew leap forward and attack Argost.

_"yay, Drew got free form the web!"_ i thought, wincing as pain shot through my back. i felt drained all of a sudden, like i couldn't go on. i felt something wet and sticky on my back and glanced behind me. i saw that my lower back was bleeding. _"darn it!"_ i thought. _"but what could've cut me?"_ i looked around and saw that Argost had a whole bunch of swords hanging on the walls. i noticed that one of them was bloody. _"whoa, when did i run into that?!"_ i thought. then i remembered when Arogst had kicked me and sent me flying into something sharp. _"i must've hit that sword!"_ i thought, feeling weaker and weaker.

"Lina!"

i looked up as Zak and Misty leaned down in front of me. "guys, you got out of the web!"

Misty nodded. "yeah, Doc and Drew got us loose". she must've noticed the blood on my back, because her face turned pale and her eyes widened. "oh my god, Lina!"

Zak suddenly noticed too, and he gasped. "Lina, oh my god! we've got to get you out form under this thing!" he looked around, a panicked look on his face.

"Zak, calm down" i tried to say, but i felt so weak. _"what's wrong with me?"_ i thought. that's when i had a horrifying thought. i had always heard that when people were bleeding and felt really weak, that meant that they were bleeding to death. _"i don't want to die!"_ i thought, suddenly feeling panic myself.

"don't worry Lina, we're going to get you out of here!" Zak said.

i felt my eyes start closing. "i just need to rest for a minute" i mumbled.

"Lina, _no_, you have to stay awake!" Zak said. he sounded scared. "Lina, _please_!"

i tried to force my eyes open, but it was no use. everything slowly went black...

NORMAL POV  
Zak shook Lina's shoulder. "Lina! Lina, stay awake! you _have_ to stay awake, you could bleed to death!"

Lina didn't move.

Zak felt tears well up in his eyes. "Lina, you _can't_ die!" he put his hand on the side of her face.

"i love you Lina"

* * *

**bum bum _BUM_!!! is Lina going to die?! no, of course not. you guys know i wouldn't do that to you, right? well, i hate to say it, but i should have the _last few_ chapters up soon. that's right folks, THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER!!!! but don't worry, i'm thinking of writing a sequel. so i hope you all enjoyed this one, and _please_ review!!!!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	21. Going home?

**hi y'all, here's another chapter!!!! i'm on a roll again, and i'm sorry to say that this is one of the last chapters, then this story will be over. but if you guys want a sequel, i'll gladly write one. anywho, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and i'll hopefully have chapter 22 up soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own the Secret Saturdays, or any of it's characters. i only own Lina, Gwen, Misty, and Misty's parents**

* * *

I woke up and immediately knew something was wrong. I sat up and saw that I wasn't in my bed. I wasn't even in my room! I was in the medical bay, that much was obvious. _"what in the world am I doing in here?"_ I thought. Suddenly it all came back to me. "so that explains why my back is killing me" I mumbled, reaching behind me and rubbing my lower back. It felt I had stitches there. I slowly got up, wincing as I bent my back a little. _"wow, it's going to really suck trying to get around"_ I thought. I walked out of the medical bay and down the hall. _"I wonder what Gwen's doing?"_ I thought. I turned the corner and ran right into someone.

"Lina!"

"Zak!"

Zak grabbed my shoulders and hugged me. "oh Lina, you woke up!"

I snickered. "yeah, obviously"

"I was so worried Lina! i… I thought you were…"

"dead?" I guessed.

Zak nodded, still holding onto me.

_"wow, he must've really been afraid for me"_ I thought.

"Lina?"

"yeah?"

he pulled away from me, looking me right in the eye. "uh… you didn't happen to hear what I said yesterday, did you?"

I shook my head. "no, I must've been out then. Why, was it important?"

Zak blushed. "uh, yeah"

I smiled. "well you can go ahead and tell me now"

Zak frowned. "uh, well…"

"Lina!"

Zak and I turned around just in time for Gwen to grab me and hug me. "ow!" I cried, the pain in my back growing.

"sorry sis, did I hurt you?" Gwen asked, pulling away from me.

I nodded. "yeah, a little. But no worries Gwen, I'm ok" I said.

"really? Are you sure?"

I nodded again. "yeah, I'm sure. Believe me, if you hurt me, you'd know"

Gwen frowned. "ok, if you're…"

"yes, I'm sure!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"oh I'm so glad you're ok! I thought we were going to lose you!"

I nodded. "yeah, I know you guys are concerned, but I'm ok. really" as if the universe wanted to prove me wrong, I winced as soon as I took a step. "ahh, my back sure hurts though!"

"then you should get some rest" Drew said. she'd just come over to us, and I hadn't even noticed her there.

"no really, I'm…"

"Lina, face it. You're going to have to rest for a few days. Maybe even a week"

I sighed and nodded. "yeah, ok" I said reluctantly. Being bedridden wasn't very appealing, but I knew that it was for the best. "can I at least stay in my own room?"

Drew sighed and nodded. "yeah, sure"

I smiled. "thanks" I hesitantly made my way to my room and sat on the edge of my bed, turning to look out the window. _"I wonder how long I'll be stuck here"_ I thought.

"Lina?" I turned and saw Gwen, Doc, Drew, and Doyle all standing near the door. "Lina, Doc and Drew have something important to tell us" Gwen said.

I nodded, eager to know what the scientists had to say.

"well, we're pretty sure that the portal is almost complete" Doc said. "we just need to run a few more tests and see where it goes from there"

my eyes widened, and Gwen looked thrilled.

"you mean we might be able to… to go home?" she gasped.

Drew nodded. "yes, maybe. We'll let you know when the tests are complete, and… well, then if you guys want to go back to your own world, you can"

"_yes_!" Gwen cried, punching her fist in the air. She smiled at me. "isn't it great Lina?! We might be going home!"

I forced a smile and nodded. "uh, yeah, that's great sis" but deep down, I knew I wasn't as happy about going home as I had been before.

...

"Lina? Lina?" I groaned and sat up. It'd been hard to fall asleep, and now someone was waking me up!

"_what_?!" I snapped, glaring at Gwen.

She frowned. "sorry Lina, but I need to talk to you. it's about going home"

I smiled slightly. "oh, so you've decided to go back?"

Gwen nodded. "yeah, we'll be going back in a few days"

I frowned. "what do you mean _we_?"

"well you're going with me of course. What, you didn't think I'd go without you, right?"

I nodded. "uh, yeah, I kind of did"

Gwen frowned. "you mean you don't want to go back home with me?"

I nodded. "yeah, of course I do. But… but I can't leave"

Gwen looked confused. "what, why not?" I was about to answer, when Gwen laughed. "oh, I get it! You don't want to leave because of Zak, right?"

I blushed. "uh, yes… no… maybe"

Gwen shook her head. "Lina, there's no getting out of it. We're _both_ leaving soon"

I shook my head. "I don't have to go with you if I don't want to"

Gwen sighed. "yes you do, I'm your sister and I'm responsible for you"

I turned away from her. "I'm still not going"

"yes you are! Lina, be reasonable. What would I tell mom and dad of I went back without you? they wouldn't believe me if I told them the truth, and… and it just spells disaster!"

I sighed. "I can't go Gwen. I just _can't_!"

Gwen sat on the edge of the bed and put her hand on my shoulder. "Lina, I know you'll miss it here. I will too, but… but don't you miss our old life? Don't you miss mom and dad?"

I nodded. "yes, of course I do, but…" I hesitated. "what about Doyle?" I asked.

Gwen blushed. "what?"

I laughed. "oh come on sis, everyone knows you two like eachother. And I think you should totally…"

"Lina, please don't" Gwen said.

I sighed. "what's the matter, are you upset about Jeremy?"

Gwen shook her head. "no, but that's exactly why Doyle and I can't be together. I'm still with Jeremy, remember?"

I rolled my eyes. "like you could possibly still like that jerk after meeting Doyle" Gwen gave me a dirty look, but I didn't care. "and anyway, I'm not going back, so let's just drop it, ok?"

Gwen shook her head again. "Lina, you _are_ going back with me and that's it!!" I glared at her as she walked out the door. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and sighed, lying back down. It took me a while to fall asleep, but my mind was racing with a lot of thoughts. I finally couldn't stand it anymore and got out of bed. I got dressed and snuck outside. "I can't believe I'm doing this" I grumbled, hurrying through the woods, and hoping that I was going in the right direction. After about 5 minutes, I finally found what I was looking for. I walked up to the front porch of the house and knocked on the door.

nothing.

I sighed and knocked again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I heard an angry voice say from the other side of the door. The door opened and Van Rook looked surprised to see me. "Galina?"

I smiled a little. "uh, hi. Do you have a minute?"

* * *

**wow, what does Lina want to see Van Rook for? and will Zak _ever_ tell Lina he loves her?!?! lol, yeah, he will. just not today!! so i hope you guys liked this one, and remember to let me know if y'all want a sequel. and _please_ review!!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	22. Lina's decision

**what up my peeps? lol yes, the rumors are true, I'M _ALIVE_! OMG, it's been so long since i've updated, and for that i _deeply_ apologize. i just haven't been able to work on any chapters since i was without a computer for a while. plus i just got a job recently, my _first_ job, so that's taken up a lot of time too. anyway, i am _SO SORRY_ for the long wait, but i promise this story _will_ be finished! enjoy**

**oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Dylexa, one of my most awesome reviewers. happy birthday Dylexa, this is my present to you :)**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own the secret Saturdays or any of it's characters. i only own Lina, Gwen, Misty, and any other characters that aren't actually in the show (though i wish they were!)**

* * *

"Galina? What are you doing here at this hour? I'm surprised to see you here at all" Van Rook said.

I sighed and scuffed my boot against the ground. "Uh, yeah, well… I need to talk to you about something"

Van Rook nodded and motioned for me to come in. I did, and we went into the living room. _"I forgot how huge this place is"_ I thought.

"Is everything all right Galina?" Van Rook asked. "Those Saturdays didn't hurt you did they?"

I shook my head. "No, of course not. I'm fine, but I just thought you should know…" I hesitated. "Doc and Drew said that they might be able to send my sister and me back to our own world"

Van Rook looked confused. "Your sister? What are you talking about?"

I frowned. "My sister, Gwen. Don't tell me you forgot about her!"

Van Rook shook his head. "I can't forget about someone I don't know Galina. You don't even _have_ a sister"

I frowned. "_What_? I… I don't?" that meant my worst suspicions were true. Gwen _wasn't_ my biological sister. She was my foster sister. I don't know why that fact bothered me, but it did. "So Gwen and I… we aren't _truly_ related" Van Rook still looked confused, so I quickly explained who Gwen was.

"Well I must say that I'm surprised" Van Rook said.

"surprised about what?"

Van Rook looked at me. "Surprised that you decided not to stay here"

I shook my head. "I _do_ want to stay here, but… but Gwen's going to try to make me go back with her"

Van Rook was quiet for a minute, just looking at me. "Well are you going back or not?"

I shrugged. "I guess I _have_ to. And I hate to say it, but Gwen _does_ have a point. What would our parents think if she showed up without me? They'd probably think she wasn't responsible enough and that I'd been kidnapped or something" I sighed. "I thought that, since you… you're my…" I swallowed. _"How hard is it to just say dad, or even father?"_ I thought.

"You mean since I'm your father?"

I jumped and looked at Van Rook.

I nodded. "Uh, yeah. _Exactly_" I blushed a little. "I'm sorry I can't say it, but…"

"Don't be sorry Galina. I know you must be ashamed to know that you and I… that we're related"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not ashamed. It's just… that time at Weird World… when you saved me from that cryptid, I knew that you aren't as horrible as people may think. If you were truly a horrible person, you wouldn't have bothered saving me. You would've just let that cryptid eat me. But you didn't" I smiled a little. "And that right there shows that you aren't so bad" we sat in silence for a minute before I stood up. "Well I guess I'd better get back. I'm really tired, and it'll probably be morning soon"

Van Rook nodded, and he followed me to the door. "Galina?"

"Yeah?"

"If you decide to leave…"

I turned to Van Rook, waiting for him to finish.

"If you leave and somehow end up back here… I just want you to know that I will be here for you. No matter what"

I smiled a little. "Thank you. That… that means a lot"

...

THE NEXT MORNING…

I woke up and blinked at the harsh sunlight streaming in through the blinds. I went to sit up, but something heavy was draped over me. "Oh, hey Komodo. I forgot you were here" I said, scratching the dragon's head. Komodo had come into my room the night before, and I'd let him sleep at the end of my bed. But he must've moved closer to me during the night, because now he was spread over me. Komodo closed his eyes, stretching his neck toward me. "You're such a good boy Komodo" I said. "I wish we had cryptids in my world" I said, scratching under Komodo's chin. Five minutes later, I got dressed and went into the lab where I figured Doc and Drew were. Sure enough, they were there. "Hey guys" I said.

"Hi Lina. How're you feeling?" Drew asked, turning to me. "You're supposed to be in bed you know"

I sighed and nodded. "I know Drew, but if I don't get up and walk around a little, I'll go _crazy_!"

Drew sighed. "You kids, you can't keep still for five minutes" she chuckled a little and turned back to the portal. "We're almost done with the testing" she said. "So far the tests have been successful, and you and Gwen might be able to leave as soon as tomorrow"

I felt like my heart was going to stop beating. "T-_Tomorrow_?" I stammered.

Drew nodded. "Yes, as long as everything keeps going smoothly"

I groaned and shook my head. _"Aww man, this sucks!"_ I thought. "Uh, do you guys know where Zak is?" I asked.

"I think he was talking to Misty in the living room last time I saw him" Doc said.

"Misty? But she and her parents left a few days ago"

"he was using the MVP" Drew said.

"Oh!" I said, nodding. "Oh, ok. Thanks, I'll go see if I can find him" I turned and hurried out of the lab. I went into the living room and saw Zak on the couch, his MVP in his hand. He looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back and sat next to him. "Hi"

"hey"

"what're you doing?"

"I was talking to Misty"

I frowned. "You didn't have to hang up just because I'm here"

he shook his head. "No, it's ok. Misty had to go anyway. Apparently she and her parents are trying to relocate in case Argost tries to kidnap them again"

"oh" I said, nodding. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Lina?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you… are you going back with Gwen?"

I sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. I want to stay here, but… but I miss my other family too. My mom and dad, my dogs and my horses. And my old life"

Zak frowned. "But I… I don't want you to leave. Besides Fisk, you're my best friend"

I blushed and smiled a little. "Thanks. You're my best friend too" more silence.

"So are you staying? Or are you going back?"

I frowned. "well…"

* * *

**_HA_, Lina's not giving us a straight answer today. i hope y'all enjoyed that, especially you Dylexa! i hope to update soon, and i _mean it_ this time, lol. peace out!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	23. Goodbye

**HEY-O, what's up guys? well, it's finally come down to this; the last chapter of A whole new world. wow, i can't believe it's finally done! but every story has to come to an end sooner or later, right? i love this story and if i could, I'd continue it forever. I've had _so_ much fun writing it. this is one story that i hate to end, but if you guys want a sequel, I'd be more then happy to write one. i deeply appreciate your reviews, they mean the world to me. I'm glad i was able to give you a story that you enjoy, and i hope that you all like this last chapter. and like i said, just leave me a review or PM me about a sequel. i already have some ideas for one, but your reviews are still greatly appreciated! and now, here it is. the last chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own the secret Saturdays or any of it's characters. i only own Lina, Gwen, and any other characters that aren't in the show(though i wish they were!)****

* * *

**I went outside and sat on the roof of the house. I liked being on the roof, because not only was there an awesome view up there, but It was also a place I could go whenever I wanted to be alone and think.

"Lina?"

I turned at the sound of Zak's voice. I smiled when I saw him leaning on the edge of the roof. "Hey Zak"

"what are you doing?"

I shrugged. "Nothing. Just… thinking"

Zak climbed up onto the roof and sat beside me. "So have you made a decision yet? About going back?"

I shrugged again. "I don't know Zak. I don't want to leave, but… but yet I _do_. I miss my parents"

Zak frowned. "Well I don't think any of us will be mad if you do decide to go. I mean, it's not our decision. And you have another family that needs you"

I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah" we were both quiet for several seconds.

"Lina?"

"Yes?"

Zak hesitated. "Uh, I need to tell you something. And I want to say it before you go. You know… if you decide to go that is"

I looked at him. He seemed real nervous all of a sudden. "What is it Zak?"

"Well I… I want to tell you that I lo…"

"There you guys are!"

Zak and I turned to see Gwen climb up onto the roof. Zak groaned and smacked his hand to his forehead.

I giggled. "Don't worry Zak, go ahead and tell me whatever it is you were telling me"

he sighed and shook his head. "No, I… I'll just tell you later"

Gwen sat down next to him. "No no, don't mind me"

Zak blushed. Obviously he was uncomfortable around Gwen. "No, it's OK. Really. Lina and I can talk later" Zak said.

I sighed and nodded. "OK, sure" Zak got up and climbed off the roof. I turned to Gwen. "So what's up sis?"

she sighed. "Well Lina, I've been thinking about it, and… if you want to stay here, I won't force you to come home with me"

I looked at my sister, shocked. I felt my eyes widen. "_What_? Gwen…"

"You were right, I can't force you to do anything. And I've decided that if you want to stay here, then… then I won't try to change your mind about leaving" she put her arm around my shoulders. "I just want what's best for you Lina. But only _you_ know what's best for you"

I smiled. "Thanks sis. I… I love you"

Gwen smiled. "I love you too Lina"

I frowned suddenly. "Wait, what about mom and dad? I mean, what will they say if you show up without me?"

Gwen sighed. "I haven't thought that far ahead yet"

I hesitated. Gwen and I talked for a few more minutes before she decided to go back inside. "Going to talk to Doyle?" I asked.

Gwen blushed and nodded slowly. "Uh… yeah"

once she was gone, I sighed and laid my chin on my knees, bringing my legs up against my chest. My thoughts were swirling all around in my mind, and I felt tears well up in my eyes. In my mind I kept going back and forth with thoughts of staying and thoughts of leaving. I sat there on the roof for what felt like hours before I made a decision.

I knew what I had to do.

...

THE NEXT MORNING…

I woke up with a knot in my stomach. _"Well, today's the day"_ I thought. I got up, brushed my hair and got dressed before I went into the living room. Fisk and Zon were there. "Hey guys" I said.

"gooh morni" Fisk said. I smiled slightly. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around.

Doc was standing there. "Lina" he said hesitantly. "It's time"

I sighed and nodded, my heart hammering in my chest. I followed him into the lab where Drew, Gwen, Doyle, and Komodo were. Fisk and Zon slowly came into the lab too. I looked around. "Where's Zak?"

Doc and Drew looked at each other. "We haven't seen him all morning" Drew said.

I sighed and hurried out of the lab and down the hall toward Zak's room. The door was half open. "Zak?" I said, opening the door a little more and stepping inside. Zak was there, sitting on his bed staring out the window. "Zak?" I said again. He slowly turned to look at me, a strange look on his face. "Zak, you aren't coming to say goodbye?"

he shook his head. "No. I… I _can't_"

I sighed and stepped all the way into the room, walking over and sitting beside him. "Zak, I'm sorry…" I started to say.

"Don't be" he mumbled. I felt a pang of hurt. His tone was almost accusative.

"You don't have to be mad at me you know" I said.

"You don't _have_ to go!" Zak yelled, looking at me.

I stood up, suddenly feeling irritated. "It's _my_ decision, and I decided to go!"

Zak stood up to and we both just stood there staring at each other. "Yeah, but…" Zak hesitated. "After all we've been through, I thought…"

"Thought what?" I asked.

Zak hesitated. "Nothing"

I shook my head. "No, tell me!"

"It's _nothing_!" Zak snapped.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "_Fine_, don't tell me. But Gwen and I are leaving, and I just came to…" I swallowed. "…to say goodbye!" I turned and left, tears streaming down my face. I went back into the lab where everyone was waiting.

"Where's Zak?" Gwen asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "He's not coming" I said stiffly. Gwen and Drew glanced at each other.

"I've already said my goodbyes" Gwen said softly.

I nodded and walked over to Zon. "Hey girl" I said. I rubbed under her chin and she closed her eyes, relaxing. I smiled slightly. "I know we didn't hang out much, but I'll still miss you" Zon nodded and rubbed her head against me. I giggled. then I turned to Komodo. "I'll miss you too" I said, smiling and wrapping my arms around his neck. "goodbye Komodo" I whispered. he nuzzled my arm.

then i went over to Fisk. "well Fisk, i guess..." i started to say, but i didn't get a chance to finish because Fisk grabbed me and hugged me. "donta wanna go!"

i laughed. "Fisk, i... can't... _breathe_!"

Fisk let go of me, and i took a deep breath.

i looked over at Doyle and blushed.

"oh come on, you don't have to be that way!" he said, walking over and hugging me. i felt myself blush even more. "I'm really going to miss you Lina" Doyle said.

i nodded, hugging him back. "uh, y-yeah. I'll miss you too"

Gwen snickered when Doyle pulled away from me. "you should see your face!" she said.

i glared at her and turned to Doc and Drew. "i can't tell you how much i appreciate what you've done for me. I'll never forget it"

Drew smiled. "we'd do it again in an instant" she said. i smiled and hugged her.

then i turned to Doc and suddenly felt a little awkward. "uh... i..." i started to say.

"Lina" Doc said.

i swallowed. "uh... yes?"

"i know that I've been, uh... harsh in the past. i didn't really trust you a whole lot..."

_"i could tell"_ i thought sarcastically, but i kept my mouth shut.

"but i realize now how wrong i was. we can trust you more then anybody. i guess i was just worried that you were going to try to hurt Zak or betray us somehow"

"Doc's never really been the trusting type. it takes a while" Drew said.

i smiled slightly. "it's OK Doc, i understand. i probably would've been the same way too if it'd been me" i hesitated. "so... we're cool now?"

Doc was silent for a minute before he smiled a little and nodded. "yes Lina... we're cool"

i was mentally doing a dance in my mind. _"YES, Doc finally likes me! it took nearly a year, but he finally trusts me!"_

i heard a strange noise and turned around to see the portal. it consisted of a large metal contraption that was in a circular shape. there were a bunch of wires and things connected to it and i saw what looked like a large crystal in the center of a glass cylinder on a nearby table. the wires were all connected to the crystal, which was really big and sparkled in the light.

"that crystal is the power source of the portal" Drew explained. "Doc and i have had that crystal for years, locked up here in the lab. we've never known if it has any powers or not, we haven't been able to figure it out. it has some kind of energy emitting from it, but it's still a mystery as to what else we can do with it"

i felt my jaw drop a little. "so i guess that crystal's pretty powerful, huh?"

Doc nodded. "yes. that's why we keep it here in the lab. not even Argost knows about it as far as we know"

i nodded.

Drew hesitated. "well, are you two ready?"

Gwen and i looked at each other. "i... i guess so" Gwen said hesitantly.

i nodded. "yeah, i guess I'm as ready as i'll ever be"

Drew nodded and pushed a few buttons on a control panel hooked up to the cylinder that the crystal was in. there was a low humming noise and suddenly the portal opening was filled with a bright light. so bright that i held my hand in front of my eyes to shield the light.

"this is it" Drew said. "if you're going to go... you need to do it now. i don't want to keep the portal open for very long"

Gwen nodded and glanced at Doyle. "I'll never forget what you've done for us. thank you" she said, smiling slightly at Doc and Drew. she took my hand. "come on sis. let's go home"

i sighed and felt a lump in my throat. i took a deep breath and started toward the portal.

"Lina?"

i stopped and turned to Doc. "yeah?"

"you're sure you don't want to go get Zak?"

i hesitated a second before i nodded. "yeah... yeah, it's OK"

Doc nodded.

i felt tears in my eyes. _"Zak seemed pretty mad"_ i thought. _"he probably doesn't want to see me anyway"_

Gwen and i slowly walked toward the portal. i felt her grip on my hand tighten. i closed my eyes as the light touched us. it was surprisingly warm and it actually felt good.

"Lina, _wait_!"

i opened my eyes, seeing nothing but light ahead of me.

"Lina!"

i turned around. "Zak...?" suddenly i started falling. i screamed and i could hear Gwen screaming too, but i couldn't see her. then i hit something hard before everything went black.

...

i groaned and opened my eyes, blinking against the harsh sunlight.

sunlight?

i sat up and looked around. the portal had worked! i was back home again. i saw that i was sitting on the sidewalk, not very far from my house. i jumped when i suddenly realized exactly where i was. i was in the exact spot I'd been in when the lightning struck and i'd been transported to the Saturday's world. i looked around. "Gwen?" i didn't see her anywhere. i heard a low groan behind me. i turned and saw Gwen lying in the grass nearby. "Gwen, you made it too! we're home!"

Gwen sat up and blinked. her blue eyes widened. "wait, you mean... it _worked_, we're home?"

i nodded. "yeah!"

Gwen smiled and stood up. "i can't believe it! we... we're actually back!"

i frowned a little. "yeah... we _are_ back"

Gwen pulled me to my feet and hugged me. "come on, let's go home!" she grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the sidewalk. i sighed and ran along behind her.

by the time we got to the house, i was getting worn out. "mom, dad!" Gwen yelled, throwing the front door open and running inside. i couldn't help but smile a little as i saw my house, the house I'd lived in my whole life. "mom, dad!" Gwen called again.

i let go of her hand and went into the kitchen. "mom?" no one there.

"Lina? Gwen?"

my heart jumped at the sound of my dad's voice. "_dad_!" i yelled. i ran into the living room and saw my parents sitting on the couch. "mom, dad!" i yelled, hugging them.

they both seemed surprised. "Lina, what's gotten into you?" mom asked.

i looked at her. "huh, what do you mean? haven't you guys missed me? wern't you worried?"

dad chuckled. "Lina, you just got home from school. it's not like you've been gone for months..."

my jaw dropped. "yes i have, I've been gone for almost a year!"

mom and dad looked at each other. "honey, _what_ are you talking about?" mom asked.

i frowned. _"they have no clue"_ i thought. and then i realized something. _"this must be the same day that i left a year ago. time must not have changed here the whole time. as far as mom and dad are concerned, only a few hours have gone by, but it's really been nearly a year!"_i felt my eyes widen. no wonder they weren't surprised to see me and Gwen.

i grabbed Gwen's arm. "uh, i guess Gwen and i had better go do our homework"

Gwen looked at me, "huh? wait, Lina..."

"come on Gwen!" i said, pulling up the stairs. i took her into my room, and i felt a lump in my throat when i opened the door. i didn't realize how much I'd missed my room until i opened the door and walked in.

"wow Lina, your room hasn't changed"

"_nothing_ here has changed here Gwen!" i said. i quickly explained my theory.

Gwen nodded. "i think you could be right Lina. it would certainly explain why mom and dad don't have any idea about what we were talking about"

i nodded. "well... what do we do now?"

Gwen walked over to my bedroom window and sat on the windowsill. "nothing. we just keep on going, living our lives just like things used to be" she frowned. Lina, i... i..."

"i miss them too" i said softly.

Gwen looked at me. "how do we know we're both not just crazy?"

i shrugged, rubbing the back of my neck. i stopped when i felt something. i realized i was wearing necklace. i quickly grabbed the clasp and took the necklace off, my hands trembling. i held it in my hand and looked at it, tears blurring my vision. "don't worry Gwen, we're not crazy"

Gwen looked up. i showed her the necklace; it was the one Zak had made for me. Gwen's eyes widened. "so it's true. it wasn't just in our heads"

i shook my head. "nope. it was all real" i sighed and slipped the necklace back on. i moved to sit beside Gwen. "i wonder if we'll ever go back"

"i doubt it" Gwen said. "neither of us have any idea of how we ended up there. it was just lucky that Doc and Drew were able to make that portal work if not, we might have been stuck in that world _forever_!"

_"that wouldn't have been so bad"_ i thought. i sighed again, staring out the window. "well i guess things will be back to normal now"

boy was i wrong.

* * *

**well folks, there you have it. the final chapter. man, i still can't believe it's all over! it took a little over a year, but i finally finished. yay me! lol, but seriously, thanks so much to the reviewers, you're _awesome_! and I'm working on ideas for a sequel since so many people seem to want one. i hope you were satisfied with the ending, and i really appreciate you reviewers. thank you!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


End file.
